Digital World Simulator I
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Narra las aventuras de la tamer Nieves y su fiel Ryudamon en su travesía por un universo de videojuego, acompañados de diversos y poderosos digimon guardianes que la ayudarán a llegar y derrotar a los cuatro grandes señores dueños del Digital Simulator, intentando así restablecer el orden de su mundo. Aventuras, problemas, payasadas y muchas batallas los esperan.
1. Nivel 1: Okuwamon x

Saludos gente owo

Hace tiempo no dejaba algo de digimon por aqui ewe Empiezo por contarles que este no es precisamente un Fanfic. Les pido que se pasen a mi blog "**Digimon Fanfics Corner**" (link en mi perfil) para que puedan leer allí los detalles sobre esta publicación (de nuevo, no es un fanfic, son relatos que sin ser OS llevan una línea cronológica, un orden y propósito). Narra las locas aventuras de mi personaje original **Nieves Katsukagi** y su camarada **Ryudamon** en un videojuego super avanzado en el que participan dentro del digimundo, en el universo en el que se encuentran.

Habrá muchas experiencias y digimon en esta historia, tanto buenos como malos. Lleva categoría para **todo público**. Incluye además de **aventura, acción** y **comedia** (drama al mínimo). Espero les guste y me quieran dejar sus reviews. Sin más, se los dejo.

PD: El juego está en inglés, no es que a mi me guste molestar, pero la versión 2 saldrá con parche en español...

* * *

**Welcome to the Digital World Simulator**

**You've chosen level 1 to start**

**Your oponent is: Okuwamon X, guardian of the Jungle Troopers Shield**

**GO!**

La selva que mantenía oculto el sello estaba silenciosa a esas horas, aunque rezumaba vida en cada centímetro de su tierra húmeda y caliente. Ningún digimon saltaba a la vista, pues los más pequeños sabían esconderse de los depredadores, y éstos también aguardaban escondidos a que alguna presa se descuidara para convertirse en el bocadillo de aquella tranquila tarde. Un sonido distante y muy conocido por los habitantes del lugar puso a todos sobre alerta, tanto presas como cazadores. Todos por igual tomaron el papel de víctimas y salieron corriendo despavoridas a buscar un refugio alejado del sonido que se escuchaba aproximándose. Y no venía solo.

El grito de espanto de Nieves acompañaba el chillido escalofriante del enorme Okuwamon X plateado que los perseguía, rompiendo árboles, palmeras y todo lo que aparecía en su camino con tal de alcanzar a los intrusos de su hogar. Ryudamon corría con ella pero sin gastar más aire del necesario: su camarada podía tener mala constitución pero sus pulmones parecían contener bastante aire. Ambos iban sorteando los obstáculos de la selva con toda la celeridad que les era posible, saltando ramas, evitando troncos y a veces hasta enredándose en lianas caídas que parecían querer facilitarle el trabajo al enorme insecto de librarse de los invasores. Era una escena repetida desde su escape en la misteriosa Isla File que habían visitado tiempo atrás por accidente, pero esta era todavía más aterradora, pues el digimon era más grande, más feroz y destruía con más facilidad lo que le bloqueaba el paso. Esta vez no había árboles holográficos para esconderse.

— ¡¿Por qué tenías que sugerir algo tan peligroso?!—exclamó la joven, saltando como pudo un trozo de tronco podrido atravesado en medio y corriendo todo lo rápido que daban sus piernas.

— ¡No pensé que sería a este grado!—respondió el rookie.

— ¡Piensa en algo!—demandó la joven, quien había sugerido una simulación mucho más sencilla para comenzar.

— ¡Es lo que hago!

El Okuwamon X estiró un brazo tratando de alcanzarlos, produciendo un leve temblor con el impacto de su garra contra el suelo y aterrando todavía más a la chica. Ryudamon pensó en algo para salir del paso: algo sencillo pero que al menos les diera un respiro.

— ¡Tamer!—llamó, sin dejar de correr— ¡Escapa hacia la izquierda, yo iré por la derecha!

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Seguirá a uno de nosotros de todos modos!

— ¡Si te sigue a ti podré digievolucionar! ¡Si me sigue a mí, podrás utilizar alguna digi carta!

Como siempre, incluso en las situaciones más extrañas era al dragón a quien se le ocurrían las mejores cosas. Nieves asintió y contando hasta tres con los dedos, ambos amigos se separaron a la par y corrieron en diferentes direcciones. Confundido por el movimiento, el gigantesco insecto se detuvo un momento y miró a lado y lado, eligiendo a cuál de los fugitivos perseguiría y perdiendo rápidamente a la chica de vista, quien se perdió entre el espeso follaje. Se volvió hacia el digimon, quien le resultaba más fácil de rastrear y echó a volar tras él, derribando los árboles que le estorbaban.

Al notar que las fuertes pisadas no iban tras ella, Nieves se detuvo y se giró. El Okuwamon X había elegido a Ryudamon como la presa y ahora le tocaba a ella actuar. Rápidamente sacó el D-arc y desplegó la pantalla de lo que su digimon veía: seguía corriendo con el insecto pisándole los talones. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y eligió una digi carta: intentar hacer que evolucionara significaría que el Okuwamon X lo atraparía, por lo que necesitaba hacer espacio entre ellos.

— ¡High speed plug-in H!—dijo, deslizando la carta por la ranura del digivice.

Al otro lado de la selva, Ryudamon sintió el rápido efecto de la carta y como su velocidad incrementaba. Se volvió más ágil y pronto el espacio entre el insecto y él empezó a aumentar, mientras el dragón esquivaba fácilmente los troncos y rocas, y dejando muy atrás a su oponente, quien soltó un chillido furioso al ver que su presa se escapaba repentinamente.

Ryudamon se alejó cuanto le fue posible hasta que los rugidos de Okuwamon X se escucharon distantes. La carta lentamente fue perdiendo su efecto y él se detuvo de correr, con la respiración agitada y mirando hacia atrás: podía escuchar a lo lejos al digimon enfurecido buscándolo, por lo que ahora tenía tiempo y espacio para digievolucionar y salir en busca de su camarada. Así lo hizo, y una vez en su forma de GinRyumon, tomó camino de buscar a su compañera.

—Todavía no te veo en el mapa—dijo la peli azul, habiendo cambiado la pantalla de visual por la del mapa.

—Escuchas a Okuwamon X, ¿no?

—Sí, pero ha de estar muy lejos: apenas me llegan sus ruidos.

—Yo también lo escucho, así que no estamos demasiado lejos. Sube a un árbol y quédate allí—aconsejó el dragón, volando rápidamente entre los troncos de la selva—, llegaré dentro de poco.

—De acuerdo.

La joven se volvió hacia el sauce a su derecha y tragó saliva: de niña se había subido a algunos árboles con bastante dificultad, y no siempre había llegado arriba. A la gravedad parecía gustarle que sus pies estuvieran en el suelo y no en otra parte, pero igualmente se dio ánimos y comenzó a trepar.

* * *

Un par de minutos después, la señal de su camarada apareció finalmente en el mapa holográfico de su digivice, mientras que la del insecto gigante había desaparecido, para gran alivio suyo. Nieves aguardó pacientemente los últimos minutos antes de que la figura grande y acorazada de GinRyumon apareciera a los pies del sauce en donde estaba escondida. La chica sonrió feliz de verlo de nuevo y sin ningún rasguño.

—Baja con cuidado…—estaba diciendo su camarada, cuando de un resbalón en las ramas superiores, la peli azul se precipitó abajo con una exclamación de susto. El dragón se movió hacia adelante y la atrapó sobre su espalda, aunque no era muy suave y probablemente haber aterrizado contra el suelo blando de plantas habría estado mejor—. ¿Estás bien, tamer?

—S-sí…—siseó ella, conteniéndose el dolor de la caída.

Se frotó la cola y el brazo en el que había aterrizado procurando no alarmar al digimon. Luego se giró y se acomodó sobre su espalda, afirmándose con ambas manos a su grueso cuello.

— ¡Ya está!—dijo la joven, recuperando el ánimo— ¡Vámonos!

GinRyumon asintió y echó a volar por sobre el suelo de tierra fértil, cubierta de hojas, plantas, arbustos, flores, frutos caídos, raíces y troncos que se descomponían y alimentaban la tierra nuevamente en un ciclo sin fin. El sol apenas conseguía atravesar las densas copas de los árboles, y una bruma caliente y olorosa envolvía la selva. De nuevo se escuchaban los ruidos habituales del lugar, ahora que Okuwamon X ya no estaba cerca.

—El templo debería estar en el centro de este lugar—dijo el dragón, esquivando los árboles en su vuelo a ras de suelo—; por favor verifica si voy en la dirección correcta, tamer.

La chica asintió y sacó el digivice, desplegando el mapa.

—Todavía no se avista, pero seguimos en el lado sur de la selva—comentó, mirando la brújula en una esquina.

—Bien, debemos avanzar más entonces.

Dicho esto, el digimon aceleró el vuelo obligando a Nieves a afirmarse con más fuerza.

Cuando finalmente el centro de la selva aparecía en la pantalla, casi diez minutos de vuelo después, Nieves se emocionó y estuvo por decírselo a su camarada, cuando éste frenó repentinamente y casi la hizo estrellarse contra su cabeza.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó ella, extrañada de la brusca parada.

Observó por el lado del digimon y lo vio: un sendero se pronunciaba más adelante, pero estaba cubierto por digimon rookie y uno que otro en nivel adulto. Les bloqueaban el paso, y no parecían dispuestos a moverse. GinRyumon obvió de qué se trataba.

—Ustedes—dijo un Woodmon, apuntándoles—no tienen permiso de entrar al templo.

—Ya—respondió el dragón—, nadie lo tiene, ni siquiera ustedes.

El tronco puso cara de enfado y se quedó con las palabras en la boca.

—Como sea—siguió un Mushmon, sacando un hongo en su mano—, no vamos a dejarlos pasar.

—No esperábamos otra cosa, en realidad. Tamer—dijo GinRyumon, mirando a su camarada—, aléjate por favor.

Ella asintió y bajó de su espalda, retrocediendo varios pasos y resguardándose tras un árbol. Contó a los digimon mientras éstos se preparaban para luchar contra su compañero: ocho rookies y tres adultos. No sería nada fácil. Rápidamente metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y pensó en lo que podía hacer.

Los primeros en atacar fueron los Mushmon. Dispararon sus Poison Smash, los que el dragón esquivó volando por la derecha contra ellos y los golpeó con su cola. Las Palmon aprovecharon para atraparlo con sus Poison Ivy e inmovilizarlo brevemente, tiempo que los Tentomon usaron para impactarlo con sus descargas eléctricas. El dragón contuvo un rugido ante los impactos, pero hundió sus fuertes patas en el suelo para reducir la descarga, darse agarre y girar su cuerpo, lanzando a las Palmon contra los insectos rojos y logrando quitárselos de encima.

— ¡Eso es!—exclamó Nieves atrás.

Woodmon y su compañero de igual tipo estiraron sus brazos leñosos contra el invasor, consiguiendo uno de ellos dos impactarlo cuando éste esquivó al primero y lo arrojó contra un tronco. Allí los Mushmon aprovecharon para arrojar sus hongos explosivos nuevamente y causando ligeras explosiones.

— ¡GinRyumon! ¿Estás bien?

Por toda contestación, una lanza salió desde el interior de las nubes, atravesando el cuerpo de madera de un Woodmon desintegrándolo, causando pánico entre los Mushmon, quienes se detuvieron. GinRyumon se levantó tambaleándose y sacudió la cabeza. Tenía algunas heridas pero su coraza le había protegido bien. Siguió disparando lanzas y atravesó al segundo Woodmon, hasta que el tercer adulto, un Togemon salido de su derecha, le envió un puñetazo directo que le hizo cerrar la boca y caer al suelo.

Nieves decidió ayudar. Animó a su camarada a levantarse al tiempo que ella sacaba una digicarta.

— ¡Símbolo del valor!

El dragón resistió bien los dos rápidos golpes del Togemon con ayuda de la carta, pero al tercero, se cerró sobre sí mismo bloqueando el puñetazo y girándose rápidamente para golpear en la cara al digimon con su cola a modo de látigo. Golpeó un par de veces más antes de embestir al rival y dispararle su Tekkoujin directo a los guantes de box, clavándolo a un grueso tronco a su espalda e inmovilizándolo. Con una fuerte embestida que sacudió por entero al árbol, GinRyumon noqueó al oponente y solo un digimon quedó en la escena aparte de él.

La Floramon observó la anterior pelea y se sobrecogió sobre sí misma. No había tenido oportunidad de intervenir y ayudar antes a sus compañeros, por lo que ahora se encontraba sola. Nieves salió de su escondite y se acercó junto con su dragón, quien observó amenazadoramente a la rookie desde arriba, aunque sin intención de hacerle nada. Cuando fue a hablarle para que se marchara, la rookie reaccionó en pánico, levantó los brazos y arrojó polen como mecanismo de defensa.

— ¡No hagas eso!—exclamó GinRyumon, pero al segundo se interrumpió con un estornudo que le hizo estremecer.

Su compañera peli azul le siguió y se cubrió la boca y nariz con ambas manos, sintiendo otro estornudo venir y volviendo a dar un leve salto. Floramon aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar.

— ¡Oye!—rugió el dragón molesto; no había querido hacer nada a la digimon y ésta pagaba de aquella horrible manera.

Volvió a estornudar y un moco largo salió de su nariz, avergonzándolo. Nieves se puso a reír, pero otro estornudo la interrumpió y también su nariz se humedeció, lo mismo sus ojos ante la horrible alergia que los había afectado a ambos. A pesar de la desagradable sensación Nieves se lo tomó con humor, no así su camarada digital.

Ambos echaron a caminar por el sendero hecho en mosaicos de azulejo que llevaba hasta el lugar que estaban buscando. Se fueron haciendo mucho ruido, por cierto.

* * *

Se detuvieron ante una entrada de hermosas rejas forjadas que guardaba el templo varios metros más adelante. El paisaje alrededor había ido cambiando lentamente y dejándolos a ambos atónitos conforme a cada paso que daban. Las diversas variedades de flores, los hongos, las bayas y todo lo que crecía alrededor del lugar emitía una leve y peculiar fosforescencia que daba al lugar un aspecto mítico a la vez que hermoso. Los ruidos fueron desapareciendo lentamente y todo se sumió en el silencio, hasta que solo sus pasos se escuchaban contra el camino de mosaicos. La cueva fluorescente era un lugar mágico que evidenciaba el porqué de su nombre.

La alergia había mitigado, aunque Nieves aún se rascaba la nariz cada tanto. Los dos amigos se miraron un momento antes de que ella empujara las rejas, las que cedieron sin el menor esfuerzo. Ni siquiera chirriaron.

—Alguien debe vivir aquí—concluyó la chica. Ninguna reja se mantenía en perfecto estado en un lugar húmedo como aquel.

Su compañero asintió.

—Probablemente sea el guardián del templo quien se ocupa de mantenerlo en buen estado. Es el digimon que protege el escudo: tendremos que enfrentarlo para ganarlo.

—Sí.

La muchacha sacó el D-arc de su bolsillo y eligió la carta apropiada. La metió por la ranura y la deslizó.

—Super Evolution Plug-in S.

Se volvió hacia su compañero, al tiempo que la carta surtía efecto y el dragón comenzaba a brillar. Su cuerpo grande y pesado pasó por el proceso evolutivo, volviéndose largo, ágil y ligero, cargando dos esferas mágicas en sus manos. HisyaRyumon estaba listo para enfrentar al digimon que aguardaba dentro del templo, esperando poder contra él y ganar el objeto misterioso que habían venido a buscar.

—Recuerda mantener tu distancia por favor, tamer—pidió el digimon—; no quiero que salgas lastimada.

—Lo sé. Aun así te estaré apoyando con las digi cartas, por si es que tienes problemas.

—Te lo agradezco—respondió el digimon, sonriendo y agradeciendo su apoyo.

Ambos echaron a caminar el último tramo y subieron una pulidas escaleras de piedra azulada. Se podía ver cómo los árboles de alrededor parecían querer resguardar el templo, creciendo por sobre éste y cubriéndolo con sus ramas cual alargados brazos. Un agujero arriba permitía que el sol entrara y bañara suavemente el recinto, y gotas de agua se escuchaban caer cada tanto.

Los amigos entraron a un salón amplio y desprovisto de cualquier cosa. En el centro de éste había una segunda escalera de piedra, tal vez de veinte peldaños, que subía a un monolito de roca en el que se encontraba el misterioso ítem, bañado por el sol que se filtraba desde un ventanal arriba, en el techo. El dúo se miró con extrañeza al no encontrar a nadie. Revisaron el lugar con la mirada sin ver un alma, por lo que Nieves sacó su dispositivo para revisar. Lo que vio la sorprendió.

— ¿Qué le pasa?—se preguntó. La pantalla holográfica emitía ruido y chispas monocromáticas.

—Ha de ser por la cercanía con el escudo. En cualquier caso no se siente ninguna energía peligrosa cerca—acotó HisyaRyumon, mirando la esfera en su mano en donde se resguardaban las almas de sus antepasados: estos no reaccionaban.

La peli azul se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez estará dormido…

Como si eso pasara si quiera en las películas.

Los dos compañeros subieron los peldaños; ella a pie y él flotando. Se detuvieron ante el monolito de roca y contemplaron con una sonrisa el trofeo que habían venido a reclamar. El objeto estaba suspendido algunos centímetros en el aire, y emitía una suave luz verdosa. Nieves estiró las manos para recogerlo, cuando una voz la detuvo.

—Así que lo han conseguido.

La chica dio un respingo y se volvió a ver, lo mismo su compañero. Una mujer esbelta y de hermosos ropajes blancos que recordaban a los lirios del agua apareció en la entrada opuesta por la cual los amigos habían ingresado. Cargaba dos bastones diferentes en sus manos, y su rostro estaba escondido de la vista. Sus tacos resonaron por la estancia mientras se acercaba y subía los peldaños, con los pliegues de su vestido moviéndose ligeros con cada movimiento.

HisyaRyumon se adelantó y su compañera, a la par, retrocedió. Lotusmon se detuvo frente a ellos con aire sereno y determinado a la vez. Su voz denotaba la madurez que su belleza ocultaba.

—Tú has de ser el guardián—dijo el dragón, listo para enfrentarla.

—De hecho, no—respondió ella, extrañando a los amigos. Levantó un dedo y apuntó al cielo—: es mi hermano.

El dúo levantó la cabeza al tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía y el techo estallaba en mil pedazos. HisyaRyumon se elevó y cubrió a Nieves con su cuerpo de los trozos de madera, vidrio y loza que llovieron sobre ellos, al tiempo que un chillido familiar sacudía el templo de arriba abajo. La chica soltó una exclamación de susto ante la repentina aparición, y cuando ésta aterrizó sobre el lugar donde ellos estaban, hizo temblar el suelo con su gran peso.

— ¡Otra vez él!—exclamó el dragón, sorprendido de verlo de nuevo.

Okuwamon X soltó un rugido a espaldas de su hermana, moviendo sus ropas y sin inmutarla a ella: venía furioso, pero al fin podría terminar lo que había dejado sin concluir. Nieves se sorprendió igualmente, en especial porque la hermosa dama no parecía temerle al gigantesco insecto de amenazantes tenazas.

— ¡Okuwamon X!—llamó Lotusmon, apuntando a los invasores con su Caduceus— ¡Detenlos! ¡No permitas que se lleven el escudo!

El monstruo respondió con otro rugido y empezó a avanzar hacia el enemigo. Nieves soltó una exclamación y retrocedió cuidando de no caer por las escaleras que les rodeaban. HisyaRyumon cerró con fuerza sus garras en torno a las esferas.

Con todo su gran peso y tamaño Okuwamon X se abalanzó contra el dragón alargado, quien se deslizó por el aire esquivando los primeros impactos y los intentos del insecto por atraparlo con sus brazos. Nieves observó con un escalofrío cada instante en el que las tenazas poderosas y afiladas del digimon rozaron a su compañero, temiendo que pudieran ser demasiado fuertes aún para su coraza y pudieran abrirle una herida grave.

HisyaRyumon también era consciente de que el digimon con el que se enfrentaba era peligroso, muy peligroso, por lo que mantuvo su distancia durante largos minutos mientras estudiaba al rival: era muy potente, pero demasiado salvaje. Lanzaba golpes a diestro y siniestro y no calculaba su propia fuerza. Era demasiado poder para alguien que no le daba buen uso ni a cabalidad, por lo que no se hubiera sorprendido de que el insecto se cansara rápido de fallar los tiros. En cuanto Okuwamon X se detuvo un instante para controlar su agitada respiración, HisyaRyumon aprovechó para levantar la gema verde en su dirección y atacar:

— ¡Jūouguruma!

Haces de color verde salieron despedidos desde el cristal hacia el Okuwamon X, quien hizo un vago intento por protegerse del daño. Nieves y su camarada observaron impresionados cómo los destellos que le impactaron parecían haber dolido tanto como piquetes de mosquito.

—No es posible—soltó la peli azul—, ¡no le ha dolido nada!

Para HisyaRyumon sin embargo, tenía sentido: tratándose de un digimon con tanta fuerza bruta y energía retenida en ese cuerpo de movimientos toscos, sería necesaria mucha paciencia para conseguir daño en el Okuwamon X. El monstruo se abalanzó nuevamente contra su rival, volviendo a repetir los movimientos de antes para intentar atraparlo entre sus potentes brazos.

— ¡No dejes que se te acerque, HisyaRyumon!

El aludido consiguió mantenerse fuera del alcance de los brazos de Okuwamon X durante un momento, cuando repentinamente el digimon aceleró y voló por sobre él tomando a ambos amigos por sorpresa con el movimiento. Los dos levantaron la cabeza siguiendo al insecto plateado, encontrándose con el sol arriba ahora que el techo estaba destrozado y viéndose obligados a cubrirse con la mano. El dragón bajó la mirada y un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza:

"_¡Me tendió una trampa!"_

Hizo ademán de alejarse rápidamente para evitar cualquier impacto. Okuwamon X se dejó caer con violencia al suelo, impregnando toda su energía sobrante en el impacto y chocando abajo, levantando ondas expansivas que sacudieron el templo de arriba abajo y golpearon tanto a HisyaRyumon como a Nieves, quien estaba varios metros alejada. La joven sintió el suelo perderse bajo sus pies y salir disparada de su sitio, pero un brazo la atrapó y rodeó por la espalda para evitar que saliera volando. Se aferró a esta mano salvadora y miró arriba: Lotusmon la había sostenido pero toda su atención estaba fija en la pelea más adelante. Nieves apenas consiguió tragar saliva y agradecer.

La onda de energía agrietó por entero el suelo bajo Okuwamon X e hizo que trocitos de escombro cayeran desde el cielo y las paredes. HisyaRyumon acabó impactado por la fuerte energía contra un pilar trasero que lo contuvo sin romperse ni agrietarse. El dragón se despegó de la columna y tosió un poco el polvo que había tragado cuando el insecto impactó abajo. Sintió su cuerpo adolorido y acalambrado, pero con suficientes inspiraciones y concentración logró tranquilizarse.

— ¿Estás bien?—llamó su compañera desde la escalera, cerca del monolito donde estaban Lotusmon y el escudo.

—Estaré bien, tamer—respondió él desde abajo, volviendo la cabeza al escuchar al insecto.

El digimon plateado salía de su agujero en el suelo con un batir potente de sus alas, y salió rápidamente en dirección del rival. HisyaRyumon rugió y levantó su gema verde, disparando flechas de color que chocaron contra el monstruo y consiguieron detenerle por primera vez.

"_¡Se está cansando!"_

El dragón continuó el ataque hasta que la dama del loto llamó:

— ¡Okuwamon X, no te dejes avasallar! ¡Ve por él!

El aludido respondió a su llamado con un rugido, moviéndose rápidamente a un lado y consiguiendo reducir distancias con su oponente. HisyaRyumon hizo ademán de apartarse, pero el otro fue más rápido y lo impactó de lleno con su poderoso cuerpo, arrojándolo con violencia contra una pared y dejándolo allí incrustado. Nieves ahogó una exclamación y vio como el monstruo se lanzaba con sus tenazas abiertas contra su digimon.

"_¡No lo permitiré!"_

Tan rápido como la tensión del momento se lo permitió, Nieves sacó el pequeño montoncito de cartas que traía y tomó la elegida. La metió en la ranura del D-arc y exclamó:

— ¡Hum!

El símbolo del Ying-yang apareció a pocos metros del dragón, cubriéndolo como una barrera y deteniendo de lleno el impacto de Okuwamon X, quien al salir con tanta energía contra el oponente, chocó y quedó aturdido por breves segundos, retrocediendo y sacudiendo la cabeza para intentar reponerse. Ella dio algunos pasos en dirección a su compañero, quien salía de la pared arriba en donde quedó enmarcada su larga figura.

— ¡HisyaRyumon!—llamó ella— ¡Sal de ahí, pronto!

El aludido obedeció y también tuvo que sacudir la cabeza por el fuerte golpe que el insecto le había dado. Volvió a escuchar la voz de su camarada abajo.

— ¡Ve hacia el sol! ¡Tengo una idea!

— ¡Hah!—exclamó Lotusmon a un lado, con sarcasmo—No pretenderás que Okuwamon X caiga en su propia trampa, ¿o sí?

Nieves no respondió. Sacó dos digi cartas más y miró hacia arriba la silueta de su dragón perderse con el brillo del sol.

"_Espero que funcione…"_

Puso la punta de la primera tarjeta en el D-arc y esperó.

Okuwamon X volvió la cabeza hacia arriba al notar que su rival había escapado en aquella dirección. Desgraciadamente sus ojos estaban ocultos por lo que los rayos solares no le producían gran efecto. Voló en la dirección con un chillido y sus tenazas abiertas listas para atrapar al otro. Nieves entonces pasó la primera carta del combo que tenía planeado.

— ¡Símbolo del valor!

Arriba, su compañero sintió la energía calórica resultado del uso de la carta y el incremento de sus fuerzas, pero al instante una segunda sensación oscura y extraña lo envolvió.

— ¡LadyDevimon!

HisyaRyumon lo comprendió. Levantó ambas gemas en sus manos, las que cambiaron a un color negro azabache y resplandecieron liberando miles de murciélagos oscuros.

— ¡Darkness Wave!—rugió él.

La onda oscura impactó de lleno en Okuwamon X, haciéndolo rugir y arrastrándolo metros hacia abajo, hasta impactar contra el suelo para seguir siendo azotado por los murciélagos. Lotusmon ahogó una exclamación y se llevó la mano cerca del rostro en sorpresa, pero el plan de Nieves no terminaba ahí.

— ¡De prisa! ¡Cambia a Seiryūjin!

El dragón también se sorprendió pero brevemente. Se concentró y con un rugido cambió de forma a una larga espada dorada, girando sobre sí mismo y usando el impulso sumado a la caída para impactar con potencia en el cuerpo acorazado y duro de Okuwamon X. El digimon soltó un último y largo chillido al tiempo que su cuerpo se desintegraba y el escudo sostenido sobre el pedestal brillaba a su vez.

Los datos de Okuwamon X se almacenaron dentro del escudo de los Jungle Troopers, hasta que el último bit estuvo contenido dentro y una última ráfaga de energía verde salió desde el símbolo. Éste se movió a un lado de Nieves, quien sonrió emocionada e incrédula y estiró los brazos para tomarlo. A un lado, Lotusmon aceptó debidamente la derrota y sonrió ante los vencedores.

HisyaRyumon se desclavó del suelo, giró y con un pulso de luz cambió a su forma como dragón. Estaba agitado y con magullones por el cuerpo debido a las terribles embestidas del insecto, pero al fin se había terminado. Voló hasta estar a un lado de su tamer y vio que sostenía el escudo flotante entre sus manos.

—Han ganado justamente—dijo la mujer con dignidad—; el símbolo de los Jungle Troopers es ahora suyo, como también la compañía de Okuwamon X.

—Muchas gracias—respondió Nieves, mirando orgullosa y feliz a su camarada.

Lotusmon asintió y dijo antes de que grandes letras sobre sus cabezas anunciaran el final de la simulación.

—Cuida bien de mi hermano. Te será de mucha utilidad.

Los amigos asintieron y vieron cómo todo el programa iniciaba la secuencia de cierre, junto con exponer la pantalla holográfica con el resultado obtenido en el primer nivel del **Digital World Simulator**, pidiendo además registrar los cambios.

**Would you like to save your progress: YES/NO**

**SAVED**

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** Pueden ver las imágenes de los escudos y los niveles en mi blog~


	2. Nivel 2: Shawujinmon

Saludos~

Dejo el siguiente enfrentamiento en el Digital World Simulator~ Gracias a los que se pasan a leer y revisar, lo aprecio mucho c: Recuerdo a los lectores que pueden ver imágenes de la historia en mi blog Digimon Fanfics Corner (link en el perfil)

* * *

**Welcome to the Digital World Simulator**

**You've chosen level 2**

**Your oponent is: Shawujinmon, guardian of the Deep Savers Shield**

**GO!**

En cuanto la pantalla de carga se desvaneció y dio paso al área submarina a la cual se dirigían, Nieves ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. Sabía que iban por el escudo de los Deep Savers, los digimon marinos, pero no imaginaba que el escenario de juego sería precisamente en el fondo del mar. Comenzó a descender lentamente por lo que parecía un tubo de cristal que se hundía en lo profundo de las aguas, mirando anonadada a su alrededor y tocando el suelo de arena dentro de poco. La data de su nuevo acompañante cargó, dibujándose a su lado como el monstruo que era: grande, poderoso y algo salvaje, aunque esta vez parecía mucho más moderado que cuando lo conoció en su anterior partida. Okuwamon X observó de derecha a izquierda, revisando el lugar y sacudiendo un poco la cabeza. Respiraba lentamente y con gravedad, lo que podía resultar algo atemorizante. Nieves también inspeccionó el área y no vio a nadie.

Su fiel compañero Ryudamon le había sugerido que, para que se habituara a los peligros de los distintos niveles del _Digital World Simulator_ y aprendiera además a valerse sin él, probara jugar uno de los niveles sin su compañía. Ella aceptó muy a regañadientes, pero solo porque se trataba de un juego. Si se hubiese tratado de algo real, habría dicho de lleno que no.

La peli azul dio algunos pasos por el lugar: el tubo por el cual había descendido terminaba en una cámara circular, que era donde ella y Okuwamon X estaban por el momento. Dicha cámara tenía dos caminos tubulares hacia el norte y hacia el sur. No se avistaba nada más que agua, bancos de corales y animales marinos alrededor. La claridad del sol llegaba incluso hasta aquellas profundidades, para alivio de la chica.

— ¿Sabes hacia donde queda la ciudad?—preguntó la muchacha a su acompañante plateado.

Éste respondió con una serie de ruidos parecidos al de dos placas que chocan muy rápido. Nieves se lo quedó viendo sin comprender nada. El digimon se quedó callado en el acto.

— ¿No eres del tipo conversador, eh?

El aludido sacudió la cabeza y pareció masticar algo, aunque era evidente que no tenía nada en la boca. Se quedó quieto y a la espera, tal y como los insectos hacen cuando se posan en las ramas. La muchacha soltó un suspiro de desánimo ante su silencio y sacó el D-arc del bolsillo para comprobar la dirección que debían tomar, y también echó un vistazo a las cartas que había seleccionado para ese nivel. Esperaba que le fueran de utilidad, pues no quería cargar todo el mazo en el bolsillo. Levantó la cabeza en la dirección que marcaba la brújula.

—Es hacia el sur—dijo, guardando el aparato y mirando al insecto enorme. Este no dijo nada, solo soltó otro sonido y esperó a su tamer.

Nieves estiró los labios y echó a caminar seguida de cerca por el enorme digimon, quien avanzaba con sus cuatro patas y apoyándose también en sus grandes brazos. La chica por un momento se lamentó el no haber traído a Ryudamon. Con él podía conversar.

Durante la caminata no se escuchó más que el sonido de las patas de Okuwamon X en la arena, porque eran tan pesadas que hacían desaparecer el sonido de las zapatillas de Nieves. De cuando en cuando el digimon soltaba algún sonido peculiar muy grave llamando la atención de ella, quien no sabía qué responderle. Sentía que el otro quería decirle algo, así que cada tanto le soltaba algo como: "sí, yo también". O "no sé, nunca he hecho eso". Como iba con la mirada al frente, no se percataba de que el insecto sacudía la cabeza ante sus respuestas o se la quedaba viendo fijamente.

Cada tanto pasaba algún banco de Swimmon nadando muy arriba, o algún Tylomon se acercaba al cristal para mirar a los extraños. Nieves miraba con una sonrisa a los animales marinos, sintiéndose dentro de un acuario muy grande, siendo incapaz de imaginar que esos digimon se marchaban para ir a avisar de su llegada, no solo a los digimon que protegían aquella zona, sino también al guardián del escudo. Pasados quince minutos de caminata aproximadamente, llegaron a otra zona amplia desde donde salían tres caminos diferentes. La peli azul miró a cada tubo con curiosidad, y su primera reacción fue sacar el D-arc para consultar la dirección.

— ¿Qué rayos?—soltó, extrañada de lo que veía.

La brújula giraba y giraba en círculos sin detenerse. Algo estaba causándole interferencia y volvió loco el rastreador. La chica tragó saliva y se guardó el aparato.

—Ahm…tal vez... ¿por allá?—preguntó, apuntando hacia el tubo que llevaba a la derecha.

El insecto sacudió la cabeza, masculló algo ininteligible y echó a caminar en la dirección, pero en la entrada se detuvo, clavó sus tenazas en el suelo de arena y esperó. Nieves se lo quedó viendo perpleja, sin comprender a qué venía aquello.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—quiso saber.

El otro no respondió. Se levantó pasados unos segundos, caminó hasta el tubo en el centro y repitió el proceso. No le gustó lo que consiguió, lo que fuera que eso haya sido, y fue hasta la tercera entrada. Nieves le llamó un par de veces tratando de saber qué hacía, pero no consiguió respuesta. Al tercer intento, Okuwamon X irguió la cabeza, soltó un chillido y se fue caminando por ahí. La joven soltó una exclamación y se fue tras él.

— ¡Oye!—llamó, caminando a su lado— ¿Qué fue eso que hiciste? ¿Y por qué vamos por la izquierda?

El aludido respondió, pero de nuevo, la comunicación no se pudo establecer entre humana e insecto y Nieves se quedó con la duda. No pudo hacer más que confiar en el otro y seguirlo, esperando que supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Volvió a suspirar, echando de menos a su camarada Ryudamon. Él le explicaba absolutamente todo lo que hacía y ella jamás se quedaba sin una respuesta.

"_Es la última vez que vengo con otro digimon"—_pensó, con un gesto de maña y cruzando los brazos.

La caminata continuó tan silenciosa como en el principio. Nieves inspeccionó varias veces el D-arc, a ver si el problema de la brújula se había resuelto, pero no ocurrió ningún cambio hasta que Okuwamon X llamó su atención con un chillido. La chica levantó la cabeza y la vio: la entrada a la ciudad acuática era gigantesca y se dibujaba más adelante, resplandeciente y pintada de corales de colores. Torres altas y cubiertas de vegetación marina se alzaban como picos montañosos en medio del agua, y entre ellas, seres acuáticos nadaban alegremente entrando o saliendo del lugar. Todo estaba cubierto por un domo grande de cristal, pero éste solo protegía la parte baja de la ciudad. La mitad superior estaba en el agua.

— ¡Es muy bonita!—exclamó ella, emocionándose y acelerando el paso.

Okuwamon X la vio partir y empezó a caminar más rápido también. Cuando llegaron finalmente a la ciudad, de grandes edificaciones echas en roca y corales, la joven se detuvo en seco ante la sorpresa que les esperaba. Lo había visto antes, pero no en tal cantidad. Una docena de digimon rookie y adulto, comandados por uno de nivel superior, les esperaban. Su insecto acompañante se detuvo a su lado y comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo a los que serían sus oponentes.

— ¡Al fin llegan!—exclamó la mujer rubia, flotando sobre la arena y cargando un ancla en su mano, tan fácilmente como quien blande un palillo—Hace rato los esperábamos.

La peli azul sacó su D-arc antes de responder nada. No tenía idea de qué era el digimon que tenía en frente, y como Ryudamon no estuviera para explicárselo, recurrió al dispositivo.

Mermaimon. Etapa ultra. Digimon marino. Ataca con sus encantos, su hermosa voz y su ancla dorado.

—Tú…tú debes ser el guardián del escudo—dijo Nieves, sabiendo que dicho digimon tenía un nivel superior.

—De hecho, no—respondió ella, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Por un momento la tamer sospechó lo que le respondería, pero la mujer no dejó espacio para conjeturas. Levantó su ancla y apuntó al dúo de invasores.

—Ustedes no darán un paso más—sentenció Mermaimon—: caerán aquí mismo, ¡y necesitaremos bastante arena para sepultar a esa cosa!

El aludido respondió enfurecido por la amenaza con un rugido que hizo temblar a Nieves. Las pinzas del digimon temblaron de excitación por la pelea, y éste comenzó a avanzar lentamente para acercarse a los rivales. La joven tamer tragó saliva y retrocedió algunos pasos.

— ¡Te ayudaré cuanto me sea posi…!—estaba diciendo, cuando Okuwamon X salió despedido de su sitio con un fuerte batir de alas que la arrojó a ella al suelo y levantó una cortina de arena que se le metió en la boca.

El insecto embistió con su poderoso cuerpo a Mermaimon, quien le contuvo con su arma y retrocedió algunos metros. Se volvió hacia el grupo que la acompañaba.

— ¡¿Qué esperan, gusanos?!—Exclamó con un extraño vozarrón— ¡Acaben con ese insecto!

Los otros respondieron con exclamaciones y salieron contra Okuwamon X. El digimon aplastó con sus gigantescos brazos y patas a los rookies como Ganimon, Gomamon y Gizamon sin el menor esfuerzo, y con tal frialdad que Nieves sintió un escalofrío. El digimon no tuvo problemas para batirse contra los tentáculos de Gesomon y Octomon, cortándolos a destajo como quien rebana vegetales, soltando chorros de tinta negra de los miembros de los pulpos y haciendo que su tamer adoptiva gritara, creyendo que se trataba de sangre y cubriéndose los ojos. Desgraciadamente la tinta le cayó en toda la cara, y a pesar de que sus ojos estaban escondidos, su visual se interrumpió igualmente y recibió repetidos impactos por parte de los dos Frogmon y el Ikkakumon que permanecieron en pie.

— ¡Okuwamon X!—llamó Nieves, preocupada por el giro que tomaba la pelea, tan repentino— ¡Están a tu lado! ¡A derecha e izquierda!

Rápidamente metió la mano en su bolsillo mientras soltaba estas palabras, sacando una digi carta y pasándola por el D-arc.

— ¡Símbolo del conocimiento!

El insecto soltó un rugido al recibir las instrucciones y el apoyo en energía de la carta, pero en vez de ir por los digimon como la chica creyó, batió sus alas y tomó altura. La peli azul lo vio elevarse varios metros y de pronto recordó algo: en el nivel uno, el digimon había tomado altura justo antes de dejarse caer e impactar…

— ¡WHAA!—chilló la chica, corriendo todo lo rápido que le fue posible para alejarse.

El enorme monstruo se dejó caer desde la altura con todo su gran peso y velocidad, impactando en el suelo, levantando ondas de energía que arrasaron a los Frogmon y mandaron a volar aún al pesado de Ikakkumon. Mermaimon se cubrió y salió despedida algunos metros hacia atrás, pero eso no fue lo peor. Cuando la cortina de arena desapareció y Nieves pudo tenerse en pie, escuchó un sonido que la dejó petrificada en su sitio. Un sonido fácil de identificar, pero terrible de escuchar en un lugar como ese. Era el sonido de una muerte dolorosa. Cristal rompiéndose.

—Oh no…—soltó, mirando aterrada a su alrededor.

El grueso domo había recibido las ondas de Okuwamon X, potenciadas por la carta utilizada en él. Grandes grietas comenzaron a dibujarse en el vidrio, espantando por igual a tamer y digimon. Mermaimon soltó una exclamación.

— ¡Idiotas!—rugió— ¡El domo protector se va a romper!

— ¡P-perdón!—replicó la peli azul, asustada y mirando en todas direcciones.

Una alarma se escuchó a lo lejos, probablemente en algún punto de la ciudad. Las grietas siguieron expandiéndose por el vidrio y Nieves no atinaba a hacer nada. No imaginaba que moriría dentro de un juego, ¿o sí?

Se sobresaltó cuando el suelo tembló y grandes paredes de metal comenzaron a emerger. El sistema de seguridad de la ciudad se iniciaba, y cerraría varias de las compuertas de la zona afectada, lo que significaba que ellos se quedarían allí encerrados. Nieves tardó varios segundos en llegar a esta conclusión. Para su suerte, su compañero llegó más rápido a la deducción, se giró de una vez y se abalanzó contra la muchacha, aterrándola por su gran tamaño y amenazador aspecto viniéndosele encima. La chica se cubrió en un acto reflejo y todo se oscureció sobre ella.

Okuwamon X la levantó entre sus pinzas, en una maniobra admirable para alguien con su brutalidad y metidos en la apremiante situación en la que estaban. La levantó y dejó caer sobre su cabeza, esperando que la humana reaccionara a tiempo y se aferrara de alguno de los picos en su frente. En cuanto se vio libre, Nieves se descubrió y comenzó a resbalar por la gran frente del bicho, aferrándose a lo primero que tuvo cerca con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. El digimon se giró mientras las alarmas seguían sonando, el cristal seguía rompiéndose y las paredes de metal ya habían subido un par de metros. Aprovechó la aceleración brindada por los efectos de la carta aún activos, abrió sus alas y salió despedido de su sitio.

Mermaimon los vio escapar y sintió su sangre bullir en las venas.

— ¡Esperen, malditos!—rugió.

Levantó su ancla, apuntó y disparó, errando el tiro y clavando el arma en el cristal, abriendo más grietas de las necesarias y viendo cómo los primeros chorros de agua comenzaban a filtrarse. Soltó un par de tacos y flotó tan rápido como le fue posible para perseguir a los invasores, pero más agua comenzó a llover desde el cielo y un gran chorro que le cayó encima la arrojó a la arena. Por suerte para ella era del tipo marino y podría escapar por las grietas más adelante, cuando todo estuviera lleno.

— ¡Pagarán!—le escuchó gritar Nieves por sobre el bullicio de las alas de Okuwamon X, las alarmas y el cristal abriéndose.

Muchas otras compuertas de grueso acero se cerraron a sus espaldas para impedir el paso del agua, por lo que el insecto debió acelerar para evitar quedarse detrás de alguna. Después de todo era grande, y los pasillos tubulares podían significar un peligro si alguna pared de metal se elevaba antes de que él pudiera estar del otro lado. Nieves tenía el corazón en la boca y el cabello azul completamente alborotado por el vuelo. No recordaba haber ido tan rápido desde que había volado con OuRyumon hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Cuando el peligro finalmente pasó, y las alarmas y puertas dejaron de destruir los nervios de la chica, Okuwamon X se detuvo lentamente y aterrizó en la arena. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza para ayudar a su pasajera a bajar, dejándola en el suelo y soltando luego un suspiro de cansancio. No tenía mucha expresión, pero Nieves hubiera asegurado que el digimon se veía feliz de haber pasado por la experiencia.

—Me salvaste—dijo, mirándole hacia arriba y sonriendo—, muchas gracias, Okuwamon X.

El aludido respondió con una serie de ruidos breves y rápidos que por supuesto, la chica no pudo descifrar.

—No entiendo nada de lo que me dices—replicó ella—, pero aun así te lo agradezco.

El digimon sacudió la cabeza, como restándole importancia. Luego miró en rededor a la par que lo hacía la joven. Estaban en algún punto extraviado de la ciudad, la que por cierto, se adivinaba completamente vacía. O los digimon del lugar se habían retirado, o en realidad no había nadie viviendo allí más que el puñado de los que Okuwamon X se había deshecho.

Nieves no tuvo necesidad de sacar el D-arc para buscar en qué dirección estaba el escudo de los Deep Savers: asentado a varios cientos de metros de su ubicación, hacia el este, sobre una columna muy alta y rodeada de muchas otras más bajas, el símbolo azul esperaba flotando sobre el pilar a que se le viniera a reclamar. La chica y el insecto intercambiaron una mirada, él estiró su garra al suelo y ella trepó por ésta hasta su cabeza, afirmándose como le fue posible. El digimon volvió a abrir sus alas y levantó el vuelo en dirección al objeto.

Consiguió acercarse a la columna central en cosa de minutos. Nieves observó en rededor buscando al digimon que lo custodiaba sin alcanzar a verlo. Sabía que debía estar ahí, pues en el nivel uno ya le habían hecho creer que era cuestión de acercarse y tomar el objeto. Titubeó un poco antes de levantarse de la cabeza de su compañero, poner los pies sobre la columna y acercarse para tomar el escudo, cuando una sombra salida de la nada se le apareció en frente, aterrándola y haciendo que se fuera de espaldas, perdiendo el suelo bajo ella y cayendo del pilar.

Okuwamon X se estiró y la atrapó en el aire sobre su cabeza, levantándose para que ambos pudieran ver al aparecido. El monstruo marino observó a los intrusos que habían conseguido llegar hasta el preciado escudo y sonrió.

— ¿Así que ustedes son mis oponentes?—preguntó Shawujinmon con sarcasmo— ¿Una niña asustada y un insecto sobredimensionado?

El digimon plateado reaccionó enfureciendo por el comentario y soltando un chillido agresivo. Nieves por su lado, controló su respiración y los temblores ante el susto llevado y la sensación de vértigo al caer del pilar, tragó saliva y se acomodó sobre la cabeza de Okuwamon X.

—Tú sí eres el guardián—dijo, tratando de sonar segura y apuntándole.

— ¿Cuánto te costó darte cuenta de eso?—preguntó el digimon acuático con sorna.

La muchacha se avergonzó y soltó un leve "ahm…" apenado.

— ¿La digimon de atrás…?

—No es mi hermana—respondió el digimon de agua—, es mi novia. Y está furiosa por el desastre que dejaron allá atrás—dijo, moviendo la cabeza en dicha dirección.

Nieves desvió la mirada y se rascó la mejilla, avergonzada por el accidente. No imaginaba que el ataque de Okuwamon X causara semejantes estragos, aunque pensándolo bien, en el nivel uno casi había echado abajo el templo con ese movimiento. Debió pensárselo mejor antes de haber usado una carta de refuerzo.

Shawujinmon hizo girar su Kouyoujou en la mano con gran facilidad para ser un arma pesada, y luego los apuntó.

—Hiciste bien en traer a ese monstruo tan grande y bruto contigo—dijo, sonriendo con altanería.

— ¿Ah, sí?—preguntó la chica, contrariada de que el rival le felicitara.

—Sí. Tardaré menos de lo que esperaba en derrotarlo—replicó el sujeto, con un gesto jocoso. Obviamente estaba muy seguro de sus habilidades, y su marcada altanería alcanzó para irritar a la peli azul—. El escudo de los Deep Savers no se moverá de aquí, pero ustedes sí.

Ante sus palabras desafiantes, Okuwamon X se movió y dejó a la chica sobre uno de los pilares adyacentes. Nieves lo observó y luego le sonrió levemente: ya había comprobado que el digimon no era un monstruo salvaje como había creído inicialmente. Le entendía y de hecho era bastante listo y hasta se había preocupado por ella. Le puso una mano en su gran cabeza, deseándole suerte.

—Te estaré apoyando desde aquí—le dijo.

El aludido soltó un leve chillido y se volvió hacia su oponente. Shawujinmon hizo girar su arma sobre su cabeza y tomó su posición de pelea.

El primero en atacar fue Okuwamon X. El enorme insecto se lanzó con sus tenazas abiertas contra el rival, quien de un ágil salto le evadió y golpeó en la cabeza con toda la dureza y peso de su Kouyoujou. El fuerte sonido del impacto asustó un poco a Nieves, aunque su compañero adoptivo solo sacudió la cabeza ante el golpe y se volvió persiguiendo al oponente.

—Es bastante duro—se dijo la chica, un tanto aliviada de que el daño no fuera grave.

La persecución se prolongó varios minutos, con Okuwamon X siempre atrás y Shawujinmon yendo y viniendo con facilidad entre los altos pilares de roca que rodeaban el pilar principal. Había golpeado en repetidas ocasiones a su oponente de mayor tamaño, consiguiendo dolorosos magullones en su gran cabeza y reduciendo visiblemente la velocidad del insecto, quien por más que lo intentara, no conseguía atrapar al demonio kappa entre sus tenazas.

"_Es muy rápido para él"—_pensó Nieves, mordiéndose el labio.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y revisó las cartas. Aún tenía el acelerador H. Levantó la mirada y estudió un poco al rival: ni siquiera se esforzaba para saltar entre los pilares y eludir al monstruo que le perseguía. Obviamente aún no demostraba abiertamente sus habilidades ni su verdadera velocidad, por lo que Nieves estuvo insegura de si utilizar la carta o no. Cuando Shawujinmon tomó distancias con su cansado oponente e hizo girar rápidamente su arma por sobre su cabeza, creando un remolino potente de agua que impactó en Okuwamon X y casi lo arrojó al suelo, la chica dijo que al menos debería intentarlo.

— ¡Okuwamon X, intenta ir por él!—llamó ella, deslizando la carta por la ranura— ¡High Speed Plug-in H!

El monstruo se volteó sobre su espalda en el aire y recuperó su norte después del fuerte remolino que lo había arrojado. Buscó a Shawujinmon y cuando lo tuvo en la mira, salió despedido a gran velocidad contra él. El digimon más pequeño no se dejó intimidar, por lo que evadió de otro salto al insecto, el que acabó impactándose por su propia velocidad contra el pilar en el que había estado Shawujinmon, partiéndolo por la mitad y levantando una gran polvareda.

— ¡Ha!—soltó el otro, aterrizando en una columna cercana—Esa bestia tuya es tan bruta que ni siquiera puede controlar sus propios movimientos.

Dejó de reír cuando, de entre la densa cortina de polvo gris, Okuwamon X emergió como una sombra, atrapándolo entre sus tenazas por la cintura y preparándose para cortarlo en dos.

— ¡Lo tiene!—exclamó Nieves, triunfante.

—No me hagas reír, bicho asqueroso—siseó Shawujinmon.

Levantó su Kouyoujou y puso la base del cañón en la cabeza del otro.

— ¡Taki no Jin!

Una explosión de agua a presión arrojó a Okuwamon X contra uno de los bloques cilíndricos. El digimon acuático aterrizó en el suelo de arena abajo sin grandes daños más que los cortes que las pinzas alcanzaron a hacerle a su armadura en el abdomen. Nieves vio con temor cómo su compañero monstruoso caía sobre su espalda y soltaba quejidos de dolor ante el impacto. La pelea no estaba marchando nada de bien.

— ¡Okuwamon X!—le llamó, acercándose un poco al tiempo que el aludido se volteaba lentamente, muy adolorido.

La chica se volvió a ver a Shawujinmon más allá, quien con aire triunfante hizo girar su Kouyoujou, esperando a ver qué más tenían los rivales para ofrecer. La muchacha apretó con fuerza los dientes sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Okuwamon X se volvió enteramente y respiraba mostrando abiertamente su cansancio. Dijo algo a su tamer adoptiva, quien puso mala cara y tragó saliva.

—N-no te entiendo—dijo ella, lamentando que no hubiera comunicación entre ambos.

El insecto estiró su garra y tocó con ella el costado de la joven. Incrédula, Nieves sacó de su bolsillo el D-arc y las digi cartas en su mano. El digimon le golpeó levemente la mano donde tenía las tarjetas y estas se desparramaron por el suelo. Antes de que la peli azul alcanzara a preguntar nada, Okuwamon X hundió su garra en una de las cartas, que se veía diminuta ante su gran tamaño.

"_¡La doblaste!"—_pensó Nieves un tanto alarmada. Las cartas ni siquiera eran suyas, eran prestadas.

— ¿Qué quieres…?—preguntó, agachándose y tomando la tarjeta que le indicaban. Era el Super Evolution Plug-in S— ¿Quieres digievolucionar?—dijo, mirándole hacia arriba.

El otro respondió con algo ininteligible. Nieves sabía que traía la carta…pero si siendo un Okuwamon ya era tan grande, lento y pesado, no quería ni imaginar lo que saldría de su evolución.

—Si quieres—dijo Shawujinmon varios metros más atrás con su aire sarcástico— ya te puedes retirar del nivel y probar con otro digimon.

Nieves frunció el ceño ante su actitud altanera. Volvió a mirar la carta y luego a Okuwamon X. Éste seguía esperando su resolución.

—Vale—dijo por fin—, confiaré en ti.

Alisó el papel doblado lo mejor que pudo y lo deslizó por la ranura del D-arc. El insecto comenzó a brillar y a cambiar de forma. En cuanto la luz se hubo desvanecido, los ojos y boca de Nieves estaban tan abiertos que casi pudo soltarse la mandíbula.

— ¿Pe-pero qué…?—alcanzó a soltar, sin creer lo que veía.

—Te dije que sería buena idea—respondió el otro, mirándole hacia abajo con su ojo rojo.

— ¡Ha-hablas!—exclamó ella, llevándose una doble sorpresa.

GrandisKuwagamon tenía casi el mismo tamaño que Shawujinmon, aunque era una cabeza más alto. Tenía mejor constitución física, mejor velocidad y unas armas afiladas muy temibles, sin contar que las pinzas arranca-cabezas todavía estaban incorporadas en su diseño.

— ¡Claro que hablo!—replicó el más alto, casi ofendido— ¡Siempre he hablado! ¡Te he estado hablando todo el viaje!

— ¡Pero no en mi idioma!—exclamó la chica abriendo las manos.

—No es mi culpa: los humanos deberían saber hablar el idioma de los digimon, no al revés. Ustedes están en nuestro mundo, ¿lo habías notado?

Nieves se quedó perpleja, aunque tuvo que darle la razón al otro. Más allá, Shawujinmon perdía su gesto divertido al ver que las cosas se habían complicado ligeramente para él, aunque aún tenía la confianza de que ganaría la pelea y mantendría intacto su nivel. Levantó su arma en ambas manos, planeando lo siguiente que iba a hacer.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó Nieves, desconociendo por entero al digimon que tenía en frente.

—GrandisKuwagamon—respondió éste, con cierta mota de orgullo.

—…es muy largo.

—Llámame como desees—replicó el digimon, cerrando sus puños y con su ojo fijo en el rival más adelante—, pero empecemos a trabajar y librémonos de ese sujeto: su lengua afilada me tiene harto.

—También a mí—le siguió la joven, volviéndose a ver a Shawujinmon.

El demonio kappa soltó un bufido al tener la atención de los otros dos, como si ya se hubieran tardado bastante en notar que él los seguía esperando.

—No porque hayas evolucionado tendrás mejores oportunidades—dijo seriamente—. Sigo siendo más rápido que tú y tengo la pelea a mi favor.

—Eso está por verse—respondió GrandisKuwagamon.

Shawujinmon dio un fuerte salto y acabó arriba de una de las columnas de piedra que rodeaban el escudo. GrandisKuwagamon lo siguió con la mirada y luego se volvió a ver a la chica.

—Fíjate—le dijo, con un tono seguro y confiado.

Batió sus alas y levantó el vuelo, saliendo detrás del rival con su puño en alto dispuesto a asestar un potente golpe con su Grand Killer. Nieves pudo notar que ahora que tenía menor tamaño el digimon era mucho más rápido que en su anterior forma. En cuanto estuvo a la distancia apropiada, Shawujinmon le esquivó como había hecho anteriormente, con el insecto humanoide soltando un potentísimo golpe contra el pilar y reduciéndolo a piedras y escombros que llovieron sobre la arena. Se giró y buscó al oponente, ubicándolo en otro cilindro rocoso y volando contra él. Ambos ejecutaron el mismo movimiento, aunque Shawujinmon disparó balas potentes de agua que impactaron contra la espalda de GrandisKuwagamon, causando algún daño. El segundo pilar se vino abajo y la persecución continuó.

Nieves observó extrañada la escena. Su compañero había sonado muy seguro de que atraparía a Shawujinmon…

"_No…."—_Pensó, al mirar mejor el cuadro_—"No está tratando de atraparlo… ¡Está derribando los pilares para que no pueda moverse y tenga que luchar en tierra!"_

Sonrió ante la idea del digimon y aguardó. Concentrado en esquivar y atacar a su oponente, Shawujinmon no se percató de que había caído en la trampa hasta que estuvo sobre la última columna en pie. Observó conmocionado cómo el insecto había derribado todos los pilares inmovilizándolo en su sitio. Él no podía volar. GrandisKuwagamon sí.

El digimon acorazado se levantó a varios metros sobre él y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

— ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?—preguntó, devolviéndole su tono sarcástico.

Shawujinmon enseñó un gesto molesto y levantó su Kouyoujou listo para realizar un ataque.

—No me tomes el pelo, insecto: esta pelea será mía.

Hizo girar el arma al tiempo que un potente chorro de agua salió de la boca de ésta. Un remolino de considerable tamaño emergió y se quedó dando vueltas en su sitio, al tiempo que GrandisKuwagamon lo esquivaba fácilmente y Shawujinmon se deslizaba veloz desde el pilar hasta el suelo de arena. Allí abajo volvió a repetir la maniobra, levantando un segundo remolino, dejándolo girar en el aire y alejándose para elevar otro. Nieves lo siguió con la mirada, preocupada por lo que estaba haciendo y sin imaginar muy bien en qué resultaría. Ahogó una exclamación cuando el digimon acuático tuvo nada menos que seis torbellinos girando alrededor de GrandisKuwagamon.

— ¡No sé qué pretendas con esto!—exclamó el digimon negro, sin verle el caso.

El rival no respondió. Sonrió para sí y se introdujo sin más en un remolino. Ni la chica o el insecto oscuro comprendieron qué estaba haciendo, hasta que repentinamente el otro emergió del agua, impactó a GrandisKuwagamon directo al pecho con su arma, retrocedió y desapareció en la columna azul. El acorazado se sacudió el dolor del golpe e intentó ir por el rival, pero le resultaba imposible entrar en el torbellino sin volverse presa de su fuerza. Maldijo por lo bajo.

—Tal vez era mejor con las columnas de piedra…

— ¡Grandis!—llamó Nieves abajo, alarmada— ¡Detrás de ti!

El aludido solo alcanzó a darse la vuelta antes de que un impacto lo arrojara al interior del remolino que tenía en frente. Quedó inmovilizado dentro del agua que giraba a velocidad vertiginosa, apenas pudiendo mover los brazos con un gran esfuerzo. Vio a Shawujinmon dentro del torbellino con él, completamente inmune a los efectos de éste. Levantó su Kouyoujou y disparó un potente chorro que lo arrojó fuera de un torbellino y arrojó dentro de otro.

La peli azul observó con impotencia cómo Shawujinmon iba de un remolino al siguiente, moviéndose en su elemento y jugando con su compañero como si éste fuera una pelota de tenis. Observó las digi cartas sin poder pensar en que alguna le serviría para salir del problema.

GrandisKuwagamon por su lado, logró orientarse y consiguió comprender el método que utilizaba su rival. Alistó sus alas y cuando Shawujinmon se lanzó dentro del agua para golpearlo, las batió y puso toda su energía en un único puñetazo que se hundió en el pecho del digimon, lanzándolo a velocidad brutal contra el piso. Los torbellinos se deshicieron en el acto y él se vio libre por fin.

Nieves soltó una exclamación victoriosa imaginando que la pelea había terminado.

"_Qué bueno que eludimos a esa sirena antes."—_Pensó con alivio_—"Si la hubiésemos enfrentado a ella y a Shawujinmon, GrandisKuwagamon seguramente no habría podido vencer."_

Su camarada de negro descendió algunos metros con su ojo fijo en el rival caído. Tendido en la arena, tenía una herida grave en el pecho por la que se le escapaba data. Él también dio por terminada la pelea, pero no así Shawujinmon. El monstruo marino soltó un rugido de furia negándose a aceptar la derrota. Su cuerpo brilló intensamente para asombro de Nieves y su compañero. Ella no sabía que los guardianes pudieran evolucionar.

El nuevo digimon se levantó de su sitio y miró arriba al otro con un atisbo de furia. MirageGaogamon no se parecía en nada al demonio de agua sarcástico y altanero, aunque nada en su personalidad había cambiado. La única diferencia, es que ahora estaba _muy enojado_. Nieves y GrandisKuwagamon observaron mudos a su rival pasar al nivel mega, ganando armas similares a las del insecto oscuro y una velocidad espeluznante, aunque por ahora ninguno de los dos lo sabía.

—Rayos…—soltó la peli azul, preocupada como no lo había estado en todo el viaje. Las cosas no podían ponerse peor, o eso hubiera querido ella.

El caballero de azul no medió palabra antes de lanzarse al ataque. Simplemente desapareció de su sitio en un parpadeo y reapareció en frente de su rival, mandándole un golpe con sus Gale Claw en la cara antes de que GrandisKuwagamon alcanzara a reaccionar. Recibió sucesivos golpes sin conseguir defenderse: el contador empezó a subir después del quinto golpe y contó quince impactos antes de que el insecto consiguiera levantar su brazo y bloquear el ataque. Levantó su otro puño y lanzó un golpe, atacando al aire y viéndose completamente solo.

— ¿Dónde…?—fue a preguntar, cuando un impacto le dio en la espalda y lo arrojó al suelo de arena, metros más abajo.

Nieves soltó una exclamación y se cubrió de la cortina de polvo fino que se levantó. GrandisKuwagamon se levantó a su vez y se volvió hacia el oponente, quien le esperaba arriba. Otra vez se veía en él su semblante confiado y altanero.

—Te dije que no podrías ganar—dijo el lobo, irguiendo orgullosamente la cabeza—. Ahora soy cien veces más rápido que antes: no tendrás modo de alcanzarme.

— ¡¿Eso crees?!—soltó el acorazado, lanzándose contra él con toda su velocidad.

Los dos digimon se enfrascaron en una pelea de veloces movimientos y golpes de afiladas garras, impactando de cuando en cuando y abriendo grietas en sus armaduras. La tamer abajo tragó saliva, impresionada de la velocidad del caballero azul: nunca había visto a un digimon moverse así, casi parecía que GrandisKuwagamon luchaba contra meras imágenes.

MirageGaogamon desapareció y reapareció detrás del otro, cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y soltó:

— ¡Double Crescent Mirage!

Las afiladas ráfagas de energía en forma de media luna impactaron en el digimon negro, causando explosiones considerables que asustaron a Nieves. La chica sacó su D-arc y las cartas disponibles, tratando de pensar en algo para ayudar a su compañero. GrandisKuwagamon salió de entre la cortina de polvo con sus tenazas abiertas listas para capturar al rival, pero el lobo azul sonrió y desapareció de su vista en el segundo en que las pinzas se cerraban alrededor de su cuello.

— ¡Demonios!—rugió el insecto oscuro, volviéndose y buscando al otro.

Abajo, Nieves sostuvo nuevamente la carta de aceleración H, pero se detuvo antes de deslizarla por el D-arc.

"_Ya habíamos repetido esto antes…él era más rápido que Grandis en su etapa anterior y apenas pudo alcanzarlo. ¡Ahora es muchísimo más rápido! No sé si sea la carta correcta…"_

Revisó sus otras opciones tratando de pensar en un plan. Volvió la cabeza hacia arriba mientras GrandisKuwagamon se esforzaba por atrapar al digimon que se movía veloz a su alrededor sin que el otro pudiera darle caza. A ratos le parecía que el insecto no era tan lento: conseguía impactar cada tanto…pero la mayor parte de sus movimientos fallaba. Los golpes que daban en el blanco eran devastadores, pues ya antes habían afectado gravemente a Shawujinmon y ahora abrían grietas en la armadura de MirageGaogamon.

"_Si consiguiera asestarle un solo golpe…uno bueno…podríamos ganar."_

Volvió a mirar las cartas y pensó: la que tenía de Cyclomon era muy potente, capaz de derretir cualquier cosa, pero a esa velocidad sería casi imposible que GrandisKuwagamon acertara. Frunció el ceño y vio las cartas que le acompañaban: Aurvandil's Arrow, Símbolo del conocimiento, Devimon Death Claw, High Speed Plug-in H. La de evolución ya no le servía. El símbolo del valor no era compatible. Tal vez pudiese incrementar la velocidad de GrandisKuwagamon y usar la carta de Cyclomon. Había probabilidad. Aunque si aplicaba la de Aurvandil's la chance aumentaba. Sin embargo…

"_Si se estuviera quieto solo un momento…el tiro sería preciso con la carta Aurvandil's"_

Un chispazo se prendió en su cabeza y miró las cartas otra vez. Ahogó una exclamación y separó las tres cartas que usaría, guardando las demás.

— ¡Grandis!—llamó desde abajo, con la primera carta en la ranura— ¡Utilizaré un combo, prepárate!

El aludido asintió y aguardó sus instrucciones y las cartas surtiendo efecto en él. Para su sorpresa, la primera fue de lo más desagradable. Sus brazos, tan poderosos y resistentes, mutaron en dos palillos largos y flacuchos de aspecto enfermizo.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?!—exigió saber.

— ¡Aurvandil's Arrow!—soltó ella, pasando la segunda carta— ¡Rápido, utiliza la precisión para atraparlo con tus brazos!

"_¡No son mis brazos!"—_pensó el digimon negro, volviendo la cabeza y localizando a su escurridizo oponente.

— ¡Death Claw!—rugió el insecto, estirando esos brazos en la dirección exacta y atrapando con ellos a MirageGaogamon, quien por un segundo no se vio libre de las garras oscuras.

Estas, sin embargo, no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para atravesar la armadura.

— ¡Patético!—rió el lobo, listo para soltarse.

Soltó una exclamación silenciosa al ver cómo el ojo de GrandisKuwagamon brillaba de un intenso color rojo, vibrante como el fuego, y un rayo potente de luz y calor salió de éste.

— ¡HYPER HEAT!—bramó el digimon negro.

El rayo impactó de lleno en MirageGaogamon, quien de no ser por su armadura habría sido atravesado en dos por el potente disparo. Soltó un aullido de dolor ante el ataque y cayó malherido al suelo, con su coraza al rojo vivo y sintiendo el dolor terrible bajo ésta. No alcanzó si quiera a ponerse de pie cuando arriba, GrandisKuwagamon se dejó caer sobre él con sus tenazas abiertas.

El lobo soltó un último aullido de furia y dolor ante la derrota, se convirtió en polvo de datos que se almacenaron en el escudo de los Deep Savers, y éste salió flotando de su sitio y se depositó en las manos de la peli azul. La chica sonrió anchamente y llena de emoción, feliz de que la estrategia funcionara y consiguieran el segundo símbolo en su contador.

— ¡Lo hicimos!—exclamó, mirando a su compañero de negro que se acercaba cansado y malherido.

El digimon levantó su pulgar en una silenciosa celebración. Grandes letras en el cielo cubierto de agua anunciaban el final de la simulación, mientras la pantalla holográfica marcaba el progreso de la chica y pedía guardar los cambios.

Una vez fuera del _Digital World Simulator_, Nieves se reunió con su fiel compañero Ryudamon, quien había observado todo el progreso del nivel dos en una pantalla fuera del simulador. La chica se arrodilló y le rodeó por el cuello, emocionada ante el juego terminado.

— ¿Te divertiste, tamer?—preguntó él, aunque resultaba evidente por la cara de ella.

— ¡Sí!—exclamó la peli azul— ¡Estuvo increíble! ¿Viste a GrandisKuwagamon? ¡Era genial! ¡Y ya llevamos dos escudos!—cerró los puños en un gesto de contenida emoción— ¡Me gusta este juego! ¡Ya quiero venir la próxima semana!

Su camarada sonrió feliz por la emoción de su compañera. No recordaba haberla visto tan entusiasmada con algo desde esa vez en el juego de Curling…

**Would you like to save your progress: YES/NO**

**SAVED**


	3. Nivel 3: Vritramon

Saludos owo

Paso a dejar el siguiente capítulo cx al inicio de este nivel aparece una imagen de Luminamon hablando con el tamer, y es quien da el mensaje de introducción, por si acaso (en el foro puedo ponerlo con una imagen, aquí no así que debo avisarles xD). De nuevo, en mi blog están las imágenes de los escenarios de batalla, para que tengan una mejor idea del terreno donde se desarrolla la historia owo

Sin más, los dejo~

* * *

**¡Felicidades!**

_Has pasado exitosamente el nivel dos del Digimon World Simulator. Ahora tienes tres digimon disponibles para utilizar en el campo de batalla. Crea las mejores estrategias para hacerlos trabajar en equipo y explotar al máximo sus habilidades en conjunto. Utiliza combos y combinaciones con las digi cartas para potenciar sus movimientos, ¡pero recuerda! Solo puedes utilizar tres cartas a la vez. Puedes tele dirigir el efecto de las cartas a un digimon en específico cuando uses más de uno, utilizando los botones derecha, izquierda y arriba de tu D-arc. Practica y aprende de tus compañeros nuevos para sacar provecho de sus habilidades y lograr llegar hasta los jefes que te esperan en los cuatro últimos niveles. ¡Mucha suerte!_

**Welcome to the Digital World Simulator**

**You've chosen level 3**

**Your oponent is: Vritramon, guardian of the Dragon's Roar Shield**

**GO!**

Con el mensaje de bienvenida del pequeño gnomo rosa fue como la tercera simulación de Nieves dio inicio. Dado que le había quedado gustando jugar con diferentes digimon, siguió el consejo de su camarada Ryudamon para aprender lo máximo posible de cada compañero disponible. De ese modo podría ponerlos a trabajar apropiadamente cuando llegara el momento de enfrentar a los "jefes" finales. No sabía quiénes eran estos digimon, como tampoco sabía qué digimon era el guardián de cada escudo. Solo era seguro que se trataba de un digimon de la familia correspondiente al símbolo y del nivel ultra. Como fuere, el juego la había atrapado de lleno y le emocionaba pensar en poder completar las 11 familias y llegar con los últimos oponentes.

Su data cargó junto a la de su nuevo acompañante. Lo primero que hizo la chica fue volverse hacia el digimon alto que estaba a su lado y miraba en otra dirección.

—Hola, Shawujinmon—dijo ella, feliz de que ahora podría hablar con el digimon, no como en el nivel anterior—. Soy Nieves Katsuka…

—Sé cómo te llamas—le interrumpió el aludido, con tono serio y estirando el pico—: soy parte del programa, conozco tus datos.

—Ah…sí—replicó la chica por lo bajo, mirando en cualquier dirección. No se le había ocurrido eso—. Tienes razón. Este…qué buena pelea diste en el nivel dos—estaba diciendo, cuando el otro la volvió a cortar.

—No tienes que intentar ser amable—dijo seriamente y cambiando el Kouyoujou de mano—. Perdí, así que de ningún modo fue una buena pelea.

—Pero fue una pelea muy difícil…

—Perdí de todas maneras y es lo que importa.

—Ganar no lo es todo…

El demonio de agua bajó la cabeza para mirarla y soltar con sarcasmo:

— ¿No? ¿Qué lo es entonces?

—Ahm…divertirse…creo…—soltó la joven, un poco insegura y encogiéndose de hombros.

El digimon le resultaba muy complicado de tratar, especialmente para alguien con la personalidad de ella. Shawujinmon soltó un "¡Hah!" y echó a caminar. Nieves lo vio alejarse y echó una mirada en rededor: estaban entre medio de grandes picos rocosos. El suelo era de piedra y había densas capas de humo blanco y gris cubriendo el cielo. Era difícil determinar la hora del día, aunque ella la había mirado antes de loguearse en el simulador. Miró a lo lejos la cima en donde estaba el escudo que aguardaba en aquel nivel y soltó un suspiro un tanto desanimado: había tenido muchas ganas de iniciar el siguiente recorrido, pero al parecer el camarada que había elegido no tenía tantas ganas de viajar con ella. No esperaba que hubiera quedado resentido o molesto con la joven por lo del nivel anterior.

Como el otro se le perdiera de vista, salió corriendo de su sitio siguiéndole el rastro y se reunió con él dentro de poco. Shawujinmon iba con la vista al frente y el Kouyoujou sobre los hombros, muy callado, muy serio. La peli azul bajó la mirada, pensando en cómo podría mejorar un poco aquella incómoda situación. ¿Por qué con Okuwamon X le había ido bien y con éste le salía al revés?

—Shawujinmon…

— ¿Hm?

— ¿Estás molesto porque te ganamos antes?—preguntó con suavidad, para no hacerlo enfadar.

— ¿A ti te gusta perder?

—No es que me guste…

—Pues ahí lo tienes.

—Es que no es para tanto…creo…

—Mira—dijo el digimon, deteniéndose un segundo y volviéndose hacia ella—, hagamos algo, ¿vale?

—Claro—respondió la chica, abierta a probar opciones.

—Yo te ayudo a ganar este nivel y tú me dejas en paz. Es un trato justo. ¿Te parece?

Nieves frunció levemente el ceño y estiró un poco los labios, evitando molestarse. Miró en la otra dirección y asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien. No es nada personal—soltó Shawujinmon, retomando la marcha.

— ¿Eres así con todos los que te ganan?—preguntó la chica, caminando también y lamentando el haber venido con ese digimon tan austero.

—Somos diferentes guardianes para el mismo escudo. Aparecemos de manera aleatoria.

La marcha continuó en silencio por el camino natural de piedra que llevaba hasta la cima más pronunciada. La muchacha se metió las manos en los bolsillos, pensando:

"_No respondiste mi pregunta…"_

* * *

El viaje hacia la cima de la colina más alta continuó en el más absoluto y pesado de los silencios. Lo único que se escuchaba aparte de las pisadas de los dos personajes era el sonido distante y apagado de los rugidos internos del volcán. A cada tanto Nieves abría la boca para intentar decir algo o preguntar, pero rápidamente la cerraba recordando que el otro no tenía interés en hablar con ella. Cuando en los primeros canales abiertos naturalmente en la roca a varios metros de ellos comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas cantidades de lava que caían lentamente desde la altura o brotaban desde el suelo, la chica tragó saliva y se vio obligada a romper el trato.

—Shawujinmon—llamó desde atrás.

— ¿Qué?—replicó el demonio acuático, con un tono grave y algo molesto de que interrumpieran su silencio.

—Es sobre el nivel, tengo que preguntártelo.

— ¿Qué es?

—El digimon que guarda el siguiente escudo… ¿es un dragón?

—No necesariamente—dijo Shawujinmon, sin volverse a verla—. Si bien es cierto que la familia de los Dragon's Roar cuenta en su mayoría con dragones, también hay otros digimon que pertenecen a este grupo: dinosaurios, lagartos y bestias. Aunque tres de los cuatro guardianes tiene habilidad de fuego, así que no será difícil ganar.

—Uhm… ¿pero no tendrás dificultades?—volvió a preguntar—Digo…no hay agua por aquí y…

—En eso te equivocas—respondió el digimon, deteniéndose y volviéndose hacia ella. Quitó el Kouyoujou de sobre sus hombros y luego se arrodilló, poniendo una mano en el suelo—. Muy abajo hay cavernas subterráneas con yacimientos de agua—dijo esto mientras volvía a ponerse de pie—. Agua a muy altas temperaturas debido a su cercanía con la caverna magmática, y probablemente también venenosa, pero agua a final de cuentas. No será difícil usarla contra nuestro rival.

La peli azul sonrió levemente, aliviada de escuchar eso.

—Es bueno saberlo.

El otro hizo un gesto de duda moviendo el pico.

—E-es que—empezó a explicarse ella—al principio iba a traer la carta de Shellmon por si necesitabas ayuda, pero después me acordé que salía agua de tu arma; aunque al ver que hay magma por aquí me preocupé y…

Shawujinmon levantó la mano para que se callara, lo que ella hizo en el acto con un leve rubor en la cara. El digimon fue a darse la vuelta para continuar, cuando un temblor suave y breve movió el piso bajo los pies de ambos, asustando a la chica por un momento. El suelo soltó un rugido apagado y el sismo acabó antes de lo previsto. Los dos personajes se quedaron en silencio aguardando algo más, pero luego el más alto se irguió enteramente y dijo por sobre el hombro:

—Sigamos. Si el volcán estalla antes de que consigamos el escudo perderás la partida.

— ¿Eh?—exclamó ella, sin imaginar el motivo de ello— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque entonces nuestro rival se hará muchísimo más poderoso, y no habrá suficiente agua para intentar apagarlo.

Eso no sonó nada de agradable para Nieves.

Retomaron la marcha y dentro de poco los canales rocosos comenzaron a manar más lava derretida y brillante que apenas se movía hacia el sur, lo que indicaba que todavía no tenía la suficiente fuerza para salir de su estancamiento. El calor fue subiendo gradualmente, aunque todavía resultaba tolerable. Al menos para Shawujinmon. Nieves tenía las mejillas levemente prendidas y hacía rato se había librado de la chaqueta negra. Se preguntaba cuánto más faltaría para llegar y porqué el juego no la dejaba más cerca del lugar del encuentro.

Dentro de poco recordó el porqué.

Un segundo temblor detuvo el avance de los dos personajes. Este fue ligeramente más prolongado que el primero pero igual de suave. En cuanto hubo acabado y el dúo fue a retomar la caminata, un sonido extraño los mantuvo en su sitio y puso a Shawujinmon en guardia con su Kouyoujou en frente. La muchacha se puso sobre alerta y retrocedió un poco, mirando en todas direcciones y buscando aquello que había llamado la atención del digimon.

— ¿Shawujinmon?—soltó una voz potente salida desde algún lugar— ¿Tú por aquí?

El aludido levantó una ceja que movió un tanto el cintillo que le cubría. Reconoció la voz y no le agradó del todo saber quién venía.

Cuatro digimon, dirigidos por el quinto de ellos, el más alto y dueño de la voz, aparecieron trepando de ágiles saltos un pico rocoso que estaba del otro lado del río de lava que se ubicaba a la derecha del dúo. Los Fladramon eran digimon conocidos para la peli azul, pero no así el que los lideraba: una bestia grande, bípeda y de larga melena rubia que llegaba hasta el suelo. Fue él quien volvió a dirigirse al demonio kappa con un tono un tanto sarcástico y divertido ante lo que veía.

—Es raro—dijo Flaremon con una sonrisa—, de los cuatro guardianes del escudo de los Deep Savers, tú eres quien menos derrotas lleva en el contador, lo que a su vez, vuelve muy raras tus apariciones por este nivel.

—Tenía ganas de tomar aire—respondió el otro secamente.

—Me lo imagino—contestó el animal arriba—, metido todo el día en esa pecera yo también sentiría deseos de salir. Y bastante seguido—añadió, al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos—. ¿Así que vencido? ¿Y ella es tu acompañante?—preguntó, mirando a la muchacha de atrás.

—Eso temo…—masculló Shawujinmon, imaginando lo que el otro le diría.

No se lo dijo en realidad, por respeto a la chica, pero igualmente le envió una mirada al monstruo de agua que decía, "qué vergüenza": El aire temeroso de Nieves no podía resultar más divertido para los digimon de su especie, tan aguerridos y valientes, y más irónico como acompañante de alguien orgulloso y arrogante como Shawujinmon. El aludido abajo captó perfectamente lo que le quiso decir, por lo que soltando un bufido, le espetó:

— ¡Fuera del camino, Flaremon! No puedes ganar.

Atrás, la chica se acercó un paso y habló a su acompañante:

— ¿Él…es el guardián?

—Es uno de los posibles guardianes del escudo—replicó Shawujinmon sin volverse a verla, cosa que hacía a menudo: hablarle sin mirarla—, pero ahora le ha tocado hacerlas de esbirro e intentará derrotarnos, lo que por cierto—siguió diciendo el digimon, cerrando con fuerza sus dedos en torno al Kouyoujou—, no conseguirá.

—Tal vez no pueda derrotarte a ti por tu ventaja sobre mi tipo—respondió Flaremon arriba—, pero me encargaré de que la tamer no llegue a su destino y falle el nivel.

— ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?—preguntó el otro abajo, con cierto sarcasmo.

La sonrisa de Flaremon se estiró en su cara con un gesto malicioso.

—Esperaba que me preguntaras eso.

A una orden de Flaremon, los cuatro adultos saltaron y se lanzaron contra Shawujinmon. El digimon hizo girar el arma sobre su cabeza hasta que los primeros enemigos estuvieron cerca, para luego impactar con el cañón del Kouyoujou en el suelo y hacer que potentes chorros de agua salieran disparados en varias direcciones, derribando a los digimon de fuego y dispersándolos. El único que evadió el ataque disparó su Knuckle Fire, impactando en el costado de Shawujinmon pero consiguiendo apenas hacer algo de daño. El demonio kappa lo atacó usando su Getsugazan para, de un fuerte golpe directo al pecho, arrojarlo metros por el aire.

Nieves por su parte, había retrocedido ante el inicio de la pelea y observaba desde detrás de una gran roca el desarrollo de ésta. Shawujinmon se las arreglaba perfectamente aún contra los cuatro adultos; era muy ágil y sus movimientos de agua producían gran daño en sus rivales de fuego. La peli azul desvió su mirada hacia arriba, al león que observaba como ella la pelea. Se preguntó por qué un digimon tan fuerte enviaría a otros más débiles para pelear, si él mismo había dicho que no tendría mucha opción de derrotar a Shawujinmon. Tal vez tenía algún plan.

El primer Fladramon cayó pulverizado bajo el cañón del Kouyoujou y solo quedaron tres. Shawujinmon se volvió hacia ellos y soltó una exclamación desdeñosa.

—Si piensas que retrasándonos vas a conseguir que fallemos, deberías pensar en mejores estrategias, Flaremon—dijo el digimon al otro que estaba arriba.

El aludido sonrió sin decir nada y de grandes saltos bajó de la roca en la que se encontraba. Al parecer se había decidido a empezar a trabajar.

— ¡Te ayudaré si tienes problemas, Shawujinmon!—dijo la tamer atrás.

—No te metas—terció el digimon de agua, sorprendiéndola—: Flaremon sabe que tiene las de perder, así que quédate ahí y no hagas nada. Me haré cargo.

La chica se sintió bastante contrariada. No porque su _camarada_ le diera una orden a ella, sino porque aparte de ser tan frío y distante, el digimon ni siquiera le daba chance de ayudarlo. Tragó saliva teniendo que aceptar la situación y no dijo nada, solo se mantuvo allí, como le habían dicho. Más adelante Flaremon sonrió con cierta malicia al ver que el obstinado de Shawujinmon seguía siendo tan terco y orgulloso como siempre. Era uno de esos programas que al parecer no evolucionaba más que cambiando de forma.

— ¡Vayan por él!—ordenó a sus seguidores, quienes obedecieron en el acto.

El digimon de agua los contuvo sin grandes dificultades durante un par de minutos, los que tardó en deshacerse del segundo Fladramon y reducir el contador de su rival a tres. En el momento en que uno de los dragones azules conseguía, por medio de un potente Fire Rocket desestabilizar a Shawujinmon y hacerlo retroceder con leves quemaduras en los antebrazos, Flaremon se prendió entero como una inmensa hoguera y rugió, lanzándose contra el otro como si hubiera visto la oportunidad de oro para deshacerse de él.

Ante el repentino e inesperado movimiento, Nieves soltó una exclamación y metió su mano en el bolsillo, buscando la carta del Ying-Yang para proteger a su compañero, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y un potentísimo puñetazo de fuego derribó a Shawujinmon, arrojándolo hacia atrás. Sin embargo y antes de que saliera disparado, Flaremon abrió su garra y atrapó en el aire el collar de cabezas que rodeaba el cuello del demonio cuando éste salía impulsado, lo desgarró de su sitio y el objeto quedó colgando en su mano.

Atrás Shawujinmon se quedó un momento en su lugar, arrodillado y con un brazo cubriendo sus heridas mientras columnas de vapor salían de éstas. Respiraba profusamente y poco a poco sus brazos empezaron a temblar, lo mismo el resto de su cuerpo. Nieves se preocupó, sin imaginar que el puñetazo había estado así de letal. De la nada su compañero adoptivo comenzó a soltar sonidos extraños, como gruñidos y palabras a medio terminar. Se irguió de repente con un rugido furioso y estiró uno de sus brazos de manera descomunal, como hacían los Devimon. Atrapó a un Fladramon por la cabeza y lo atrajo de un segundo a otro hacia sí, presionando con ambas manos y destruyendo fácilmente el casco, hundiendo sus dedos en la cabeza del otro. El digimon comenzó a gritar y a intentar librarse por medio de golpes con sus garras.

Por su parte Flaremon arrojó el collar a un lado, con éste soltando varias de las pequeñas cabezas, las que acabaron dispersándose por ahí. Soltó un bufido e hizo caso omiso de los gritos de su sirviente. Aparentemente ya daba su trabajo por terminado.

—Vámonos—ordenó al último acompañante que le quedaba.

Éste asintió después de quedarse viendo horrorizado como su camarada hacía un desesperado intento por liberarse. Los dos digimon se volvieron para marchar, pero Flaremon observó por sobre el hombro a la horrorizada chica escondida, viendo como su compañero destruía al Fladramon de manera espantosa.

—No podrás continuar con el nivel, tamer—le dijo el león—: todos sabemos que a pesar de ser uno de los guardianes más fuertes del juego, Shawujinmon también cuenta con una de las peores debilidades, y es la de convertirse en un monstruo imparable. Si quieres un consejo, vuelve a intentarlo pero con otro digimon, o tu propio camarada.

Dijo esto y se volvió para continuar, cuando repentinamente un potente chorro de agua derribó al digimon que iba a su lado y lo arrojó contra el suelo de roca. Flaremon se volvió de un movimiento para ver cómo un trastornado Shawujinmon se abalanzaba sobre él después de haber liquidado al anterior digimon y golpeaba con toda su palma en la cabeza del león, haciéndolo caer con estrépito.

El demonio kappa, fuera de sí ante el control que ejercía el collar, volvió a estirar un brazo atrapando al Fladramon que intentaba escabullirse, dio un salto y lo arrojó contra Flaremon. Atrajo al Kouyoujou a sus manos y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre los dos digimon usando su Taki No Jin, destruyendo a Fladramon pero no al león. Éste rugió y liberando llamaradas de su cuerpo, se quitó al otro de encima y él pudo ponerse de pie.

Temblando en su lugar ante las horribles imágenes, Nieves cerró los ojos y se escondió tras la gran roca, controlando el temor que la había invadido.

"_Solo es un juego, solo es un juego…"—_se decía, intentando tranquilizarse_—"Es la última vez que vengo sin Ryudamon."_

Hizo un esfuerzo y se dio valor para volver a observar la batalla. No podía retirarse de la partida hasta que su compañero o el guardián del escudo quedaran fuera de combate. Si Flaremon conseguía vencerlo, ella podría terminar la simulación e intentarlo de nuevo con otro digimon…pero por lo que ambos digimon habían dicho y por cómo iban las cosas, al parecer debería descartar esa opción.

"_¿Qué pasará si Shawujinmon le gana?"—_Se preguntó ella_— "¿Tendré que ir a buscar al guardián para que lo derrote?"_

Vaya ironía. Ir a buscar a su rival para que la salvara. Definitivamente no contaba con que eso pasaría. Mientras los dos digimon luchaban fieramente y con sus potentes técnicas de agua y fuego, las preguntas siguieron agolpándose en la cabeza de la chica.

"_¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que Shawujinmon se saliera de control? ¡Él estaba bien antes!"_

Sus ojos asustados recorrieron la escena hasta toparse con el collar que Flaremon le había arrebatado del cuello. Se quedó viéndolo un largo momento hasta que hizo la relación. Su boca y ojos se abrieron expresivamente.

"_Eso es…si tuviera su collar de regreso volvería a ser él mismo…o eso imagino."_

Fue a dar el paso para salir de su escondite, cuando un rugido furioso del descontrolado digimon la asustó y la hizo retroceder otra vez. El digimon hizo girar su arma a alta velocidad, creando un remolino enorme que atrapó a Flaremon en su interior y lo apagó como una vela. El león rugió a su vez ante la derrota que él mismo se había causado y desapareció en polvo de datos. Nieves en su lugar, se mordió el labio sin imaginar en qué podía hacer. Shawujinmon comenzó a lanzar técnicas a diestro y siniestro, causando estragos alrededor e ignorando el tercer temblor que sacudió la zona pasados un par de minutos de locura. La muchacha se quedó agachada y escondida en su sitio, pensando. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y revisó las cartas que tenía.

Símbolo de la sinceridad. MetalGarurumon. Berserk.

Entornó los ojos pensando en lo inútil que le resultaba esa carta ahora. Siguió revisando.

Hum. Demon Staff. Holy Grenade.

Se quedó viendo esta última carta. La había traído para utilizarla contra los posibles enemigos que aparecerían en el camino (los ya fallecidos Fladramon en este caso), pero si Shawujinmon estaba en ese estado y no le daba uso a la granada…esta explotaría y el efecto caería sobre él mismo. O eso deseó la chica. Se volvió para mirar al demonio kappa seguir gastando su energía y destruyendo todo alrededor. Tragó saliva rezando para que funcionara y pasó la carta por el dispositivo.

La granada dorada apareció en la mano del digimon de agua. Éste simplemente la observó y de un segundo a otro la arrojó al suelo para deshacerse de ella. El artefacto explotó a sus pies y liberó una densa cortina de fino polvo dorado y brillante, el que llovió sobre Shawujinmon y su alrededor.

Nieves lo observó escondida durante el largo par de minutos que el polvo tardó en hacer efecto en el digimon. Estaba tan exacerbado que se tardó un buen rato en perder las energías, caer de rodillas y finalmente golpearse contra el suelo, completamente adormecido. La peli azul no se atrevió a salir inmediatamente. Tardó otro par de minutos en convencerse de que había funcionado y el digimon no la atacaría. Salió en silencio de su escondite sin quitarle de encima los ojos al monstruo marino, recogió las esferas con forma de cabezas tan rápido como le fue posible y las metió de regreso en el lazo que las sujetaba. Cuando consiguió las doce de ellas le tocó pasar a la peor parte: acercarse y ponerle a Shawujinmon el collar.

Estuvo de pie junto a él lo que pareció una eternidad, temblando al pensar que el otro la atraparía por la cabeza con sus largos brazos y haría explotar su cráneo. No sabía si ella se disolvería en polvo de datos por estar dentro del videojuego o simplemente desaparecería. Ninguna opción le gustaba de cualquier modo. Finalmente se armó de valor, retuvo el aire en sus pulmones y se agachó junto al digimon. Sus manos temblaron de manera incontrolable cuando levantó la cabeza del otro, pasó el collar bajo ésta y lo anudó con muchos esfuerzos. Se apartó tan rápido como le fue posible y fue a esconderse en su sitio nuevamente. Si aquello no funcionaba, metería a Shawujinmon en el último compartimiento de su _slot_ en la partida y no volvería a sacarlo de allí. Jamás.

Shawujinmon despertó cuando el cuarto temblor y el más fuerte hasta entonces sacudió el suelo bajo su rostro, levantando un rugido apagado y temible. Abrió los ojos de una vez, se incorporó y miró de derecha a izquierda sin ver a nadie. De golpe recordó la trampa que el miserable de Flaremon le había tendido y cómo había conseguido arrebatarle el collar. Después de eso no recordaba nada más. Se llevó inmediatamente la mano al cuello para constatar que el objeto estaba ahí, él no sabía cómo. Ahogó una exclamación y se puso en pie de una vez.

— ¡Nieves!—llamó, con su voz haciendo eco por el lugar.

Recorrió todo alrededor sin ver ni rastro de la chica. Su cabeza se puso a pensar rápidamente en probabilidades: tal vez había ido con Vritramon. Tal vez Flaremon se la había llevado… ¿pero para qué? No podía retirarse de la partida sin que hubiera un vencedor. Entonces…

Se sobresaltó y se volvió al escuchar el sonido de una piedrita rodando. Alcanzó a notar la cabeza azul de la chica escondida tras una enorme roca, a varios metros de donde estaba él. El digimon soltó un leve suspiro de alivio, pero rápidamente retomó su actitud parca y fría con la humana. Estiró la mano y el Kouyoujou subió hasta ella, luego echó a caminar en su dirección.

Al verlo venir, la joven no pudo evitar asustarse otra vez.

— ¡D-detente ahí!—ordenó, haciéndose la valiente y tratando de sonar como tal.

El aludido se detuvo en seco con el arma cargada sobre un hombro. Hizo un gesto de maña con el pico.

— ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó él.

— ¿Cómo sé que no vas a reventar mi cabeza?

"_¿Qué demonios?"—_pensó el digimon, extrañado de semejante idea.

— ¿Por qué iría a reventar tu cabeza?

— ¡Ya se lo hiciste a los Fladramon!

Shawujinmon dio un respingo y desvió la mirada. Así que era eso…

Se quedó en silencio un momento, con los ojos fijos en el suelo y pensando. Nieves asomó la cabeza al notar que el otro no decía ni hacía nada. Obviamente ya no estaba fuera de control, pero seguía teniéndole recelo. El digimon finalmente inspiró hondo y levantó la cabeza.

—No fue intencional. Digo, hay métodos y métodos para deshacerse de los enemigos, aún en un juego, y usualmente no lo haría de semejante forma.

La muchacha no dijo nada, solo se lo quedó viendo seriamente desde detrás de su roca.

—Perdí el control—siguió Shawujinmon—. No es algo que me guste que pase, solo pasa cuando me quitan el collar. Flaremon lo hizo y pues…ocurrió.

— ¿Ya estás normal de nuevo?—preguntó Nieves, sin terminar de convencerse— ¿Enteramente normal?

—Sí—replicó el digimon con parquedad—, enteramente.

La peli azul soltó un suspiro y salió lentamente de su escondite. Miraba al otro con el ceño fruncido y gesto receloso, pensando que apenas el digimon hiciera algo extraño, ella saldría corriendo a buscar al guardián del siguiente escudo si era necesario. Shawujinmon la siguió en silencio con la mirada hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. Le tocaba soltar una disculpa, pero no era nada bueno para eso.

—Mira—empezó él—, entiendo que me veas así y no me tengas confianza. Pero ya te lo dije; no es algo que esté bajo mi control. Evito perder el collar para no pasar pos situaciones como esa, pero algunos saben de esa debilidad mía y la aprovechan. No puedes culparme.

—Pudiste habérmelo dicho.

— ¿Qué habría sacado con ello? ¿Asustarte más?

—No. Pude haberte ayudado y evitar que te quitaran el collar.

El demonio kappa se la quedó viendo.

—No confías en mí—dijo Nieves—, no sé por qué. No tengo nada contra ti, y si no fuera porque te muestras tan frío y duro conmigo me hubiese gustado que nos lleváramos mejor. Quiero ayudarte a ganar las peleas, eso es lo que hago. No tengo poderes como los digimon, mis únicas armas son estas—dijo, sacando una carta del bolsillo—, y quiero usarlas a favor tuyo; pero si no me dices las cosas o no me dejas intervenir…te llevas todo el trabajo y pasan cosas peligrosas como lo de antes.

El digimon fue a responder, pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir. Nieves siguió hablando.

—Puede que pienses que es mentira, a juzgar por cómo me tratas, pero no quiero que salgas lastimado más de la cuenta. Tal vez no seas mi camarada allá afuera y solo seas un digimon temporal de este juego, pero aun así eres mi camarada. Aunque sea por media hora o el tiempo que nos tarde terminar el nivel, solo por esa razón quiero ayudarte. ¿Crees que me puedas dejar hacerlo, al menos hasta que enfrentemos a Vritramon?

Shawujinmon se tardó en contestar. Algo en la chica le hacía creer que hablaba en serio, pero resultaba un poco increíble que alguien se preocupara por un personaje de un videojuego que técnicamente no podía morir. Se volvió y le dio la espalda como generalmente hacía, lo que ella interpretó como una silenciosa negativa.

"_Al menos lo intenté"—_pensó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

El más alto se lo pensó algunos segundos. Luego se llevó una mano al collar y le dio vueltas a una de las cabezas con sus largos dedos.

— ¿Cómo es que traigo el collar puesto de nuevo?—quiso saber de la nada.

Nieves lo miró extrañada por la pregunta.

—Imaginé que era ese el motivo por el que te descontrolaste—respondió la joven—, por eso reuní las esferas y te lo puse otra vez.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste si estaba vuelto loco y atacando todo a mi alrededor?—dijo él, mirándola por sobre el hombro con sospecha.

La aludida comprendió que el digimon no se lo estaba creyendo, por lo que estiró los labios en un gesto taimado, sacó su montoncito de cartas y le enseñó Holy Grenade.

—Utilicé esta carta para que te durmieras. Te tardaste un montón en caer dormido, pero cuando lo hiciste pude ponerte el collar de vuelta.

Shawujinmon también hizo un gesto terco, pero volvió la cabeza rápidamente para que no se le notara la pena que se le había subido al rostro. Se cargó el Kouyoujou sobre los hombros y echó a caminar. Nieves suspiró resignada, guardó las cartas y lo siguió. Faltaba poco para llegar y el calor de la zona seguía aumentando levemente. Vritramon los esperaba pacientemente en el pico más alto, atento a las sacudidas cada vez más fuertes y recurrentes del volcán. Si sus rivales no se daban prisa, la pelea sería un sinsentido cuando el cráter estallara y subiera exageradamente su nivel de poder.

No habían transcurrido más de cinco minutos de caminata cuando Shawujinmon le habló a la joven.

—Oye.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó ella, extrañada de que él le dirigiera la palabra por una vez.

El digimon se quedó en silencio por un momento, con sus pisadas sonando contra el suelo de roca. Le costaba decir lo que tenía que decir, así que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para soltarlo.

—Gracias por devolverme el collar—dijo con voz queda y cerrando con fuerza los dedos en torno a su arma.

Nieves casi se quedó parada en su sitio al escucharlo. ¿Shawujinmon? ¿Siendo amable? ¿Eso era posible?

— ¿Te has buggeado?—preguntó ella, mirándole con una ceja levantada.

El otro más adelante dio un respingo, bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó ante el sarcasmo: ¡había estado esperando una cosa así ante su inusitada amabilidad! Por eso no había querido decir nada. Fue a responder, pero su notoria reacción pareció divertir a la chica, quien rió levemente. Shawujinmon se tragó el enfado y soltó un leve suspiro de resignación. Tal vez la jugadora que le había tocado esta vez no era tan desagradable como había esperado.

* * *

Varios minutos más tarde la cima más alta aparecía finalmente ante los dos personajes, coronada por una densa nube gris que se perdía en el cielo del mismo color. A los pies de dicha montaña se elevaba un puente natural de grandes rocas suspendidas sobre canales abiertos en la piedra. Dicho pasaje llevaba hasta la base del volcán y su oponente les esperaba allí, de pie y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Nieves se sobrecogió un poco de verlo: tenía un aspecto intimidante para no ser un digimon tan grande y tampoco para parecer de los oscuros que usualmente la asustaban. Es más, algo en él le hacía pensar en un digimon poderoso y respetable. Sus alas de fuego y su aspecto que recordaban a un dragón le daban un aire aún más imponente.

Los dos personajes se detuvieron al otro lado del camino de piedras, a varios metros de Vritramon. El digimon bajó los brazos y observó primero a Shawujinmon. Luego traspasó a Nieves con unos penetrantes ojos azules que la intimidaron notoriamente.

— ¿Este sí es el guardián, no?—preguntó la chica en un susurro a su acompañante.

—Así es.

El digimon más adelante dio un paso y extendió una mano, hablando con parsimonia y una voz grave y apacible.

—Sé bienvenida a mis dominios, joven tamer—dijo Vritramon, mirando a la chica abajo—. Estoy feliz de que consiguieran llegar a tiempo. Mi nombre es Vritramon, y soy el guardián del escudo de los Dragon's Roar.

El digimon levantó aún más su mano y el símbolo rojo se materializó en ella. Con un sencillo movimiento de su brazo, el escudo flotó a varios metros sobre el campo de batalla, a la espera de que se declarara un ganador.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—quiso saber el dragón.

—Nieves Katsukagi—respondió ella, tratando de estarse serena.

—Un nombre frío para una persona de temple cálido—dijo Vritramon, extrañando a la chica—. Me enteré de lo ocurrido con Flaremon; es un compañero mío guardián del escudo, pero sus métodos no son tan respetables como corresponde a los de nuestra familia. Es por ello que me siento ofendido por su actitud y deseo ofreceros una disculpa. He de añadir también que me sentí impresionado y conmovido por vuestra demostración, joven Nieves—siguió diciendo el digimon, mirándola con cierto aire afable en sus ojos—: otros tamers optan por lo más fácil, cambian o dejan a su camarada cuando éste les causa el menor problema o no se ajusta a sus exigencias. Tú sin embargo—dijo, con una sonrisa expresada en la mirada—te mantuviste fiel al compañero que elegiste y además te lo ganaste, ¿no es así, Shawujinmon?

El aludido dio un respingo, soltó un leve gruñido pero no respondió a la pregunta. Nieves abajo tenía las mejillas levemente prendidas mientras por su cabeza pasaba: _"¡Este digimon es un caballero!_". Algo en él le recordaba a su compañero Ryudamon, pero éste tenía esa gallardía todavía más marcada por sus ademanes elegantes y su cordialidad. El digimon de agua la vio bajar un tanto la guardia y se volvió a verla.

—No te dejes engañar por la amabilidad de Vritramon—dijo él fríamente y empuñando el Kouyoujou—; es un digimon muy poderoso, y si el volcán estalla antes de que lo derrotemos no tendremos posibilidades de vencerlo, así que concéntrate.

La chica asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y trató de hacer caso a lo que le decían. El dragón flamígero cerró y abrió sus garras lentamente, encendiendo aún más sus alas en la espalda.

—Veo que estás ansioso por empezar, Shawujinmon. También yo lo estoy. He esperado largamente a que llegaran hasta aquí para así poder probar tus habilidades y las estrategias de la joven. Espero que den una excelente demostración y entreguen todo lo que tienen en esta pelea—dijo, tomando su posición de batalla—, prometo que también daré mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener intacto este nivel.

El demonio kappa hizo lo suyo y también adoptó su posición de pelea, con su arma lista para iniciar. Nieves retrocedió un poco para darles espacio y sacó su D-arc. Consultó la información de este, ya que aparte de obviar que el digimon oponente poseía técnicas de fuego, su familia y su nivel, no sabía nada más.

_Vritramon. Híbrido. Clase ultra. Demonio dragón. Dispara rayos calóricos de las armas en sus brazos. Bate sus potentes alas flamígeras para liberar remolinos de fuego. Cuanto más poderoso es el enemigo más aumenta su ferocidad en batalla._

La peli azul tragó saliva, replanteándose el no haber traído más cartas de técnicas especiales. Se pasó la mano por la frente, sorprendida del calor que seguía aumentando. Esperaba que el volcán no entrase en erupción pronto, tanto por lo que significaría para la pelea como para ella misma. _"Es un juego"_ se recordó, pero aun así no dejaba de preocuparle. Un temblor, todavía más fuerte que el anterior sacudió todo el lugar, hizo caer algunas rocas sueltas y dio inicio a la tercera batalla del Digital World Simulator.

Vritramon fue el primero en atacar. Movió sus brazos y las armas en ellos se ajustaron.

— ¡Corona Blaster!

Los disparos salieron a gran potencia y velocidad de los lanzadores. Shawujinmon movió el Kouyoujou y lo impactó contra el suelo, elevando una pared de agua que contuvo los rayos y levantó una densa cortina de vapor a muy alta temperatura. El dragón continuó disparando durante algunos segundos, batió sus alas y tomó altura para envolverse en una llamarada y volver a atacar.

— ¡Flame Storm!

El fuego de su cuerpo salió despedido de éste con el movimiento de las alas, convirtiéndose en un remolino que salió disparado contra Shawujinmon. El digimon hizo girar el arma por segunda vez, pero en esta ocasión liberó el Kamon No Jin, impactando ambos remolinos y disolviéndose el uno al otro con una densa y caliente nube de vapor que cubrió el campo.

— ¡No está mal!—exclamó Vritramon al ver que sus dos técnicas habían sido repelidas sin grandes esfuerzos.

Nieves tomó nota del hecho que ambos digimon podían crear remolinos con sus técnicas especiales, por lo que, lo más probable sería que cuando uno atacara con dicho movimiento el otro contraatacaría con lo mismo.

El dragón rojo se envolvió en llamas y con un rugido se lanzó contra su oponente. Shawujinmon movió su arma con la boca del cañón apuntando hacia el rival y disparó balas potentes de agua que no consiguieron detener el avance del otro. Vritramon impactó contra el digimon y lo arrojó metros por el suelo con quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. Nieves soltó una exclamación y retrocedió aún más. El digimon flamígero se apagó y se giró a ver al otro, quien con un esfuerzo se puso en pie y apagó con sus dedos una pequeña flama que le había prendido la ropa.

—No está mal—tuvo que reconocer el demonio kappa a su vez. El ataque había sido muy fuerte y doloroso.

El otro sonrió y con un suave batir de sus alas volvió a tomar altura. Una sacudida terrestre más fuerte que la última puso a Nieves y a Shawujinmon sobre alerta. Ambos se quedaron quietos en sus lugares hasta que el sismo se detuvo. Un rugido apagado se escuchó a espaldas del digimon marino, y al volver a ver, volutas más grandes y densas salían de la boca del cráter, y el cono se resquebrajaba por el costado derecho.

—Queda poco para que entre en erupción—dijo Vritramon, observándolo también—. Espero que traigan un buen plan para derrotarme mientras tengan oportunidad.

Shawujinmon se volvió a ver a la peli azul, quien por un momento se sorprendió hasta la mudez de ver el gesto de su camarada adoptivo: le había dicho silenciosamente que confiaba en que le ayudaría tal y como ella había mencionado antes. La chica se sintió feliz de saber que el otro la había escuchado y no ignorado como había creído. Arriba, el dragón observó el breve gesto y sonrió de ver que el obstinado guardián del escudo azul había cedido por una vez, y había decidido cooperar con uno de los jugadores.

Nieves despabiló y rápidamente sacó sus cartas para intentar trazar un plan. Optó por la primera carta de refuerzo, que hasta ahora le había dado buenos resultados.

— ¡Símbolo de la sinceridad!—dijo, pasando la carta por el D-arc.

Las estadísticas de Shawujinmon subieron temporalmente y el digimon disparó balas de agua contra su rival. Estas fueron más potentes y rápidas que las primeras, alcanzando a Vritramon antes de que éste tuviera oportunidad de responder con alguna de sus técnicas. Perdió algo de altura, momento que el kappa utilizó para lanzarse contra él e impactarlo de lleno con el cañón del Kouyoujou. Lo arrojó al suelo con un fuerte estrépito y él aterrizó sin dificultad.

— ¡Qué bien!—soltó la chica atrás, al ver que lo había alcanzado.

Vritramon no perdió segundo y antes de levantarse, se giró rápidamente y arrastró su cola por el piso, levantando un remolino de fuego que salió despedido contra Shawujinmon. El digimon golpeó con su arma en el suelo para darse impulso y evitar el ataque, pero éste pasó de largo y se dirigió directo hacia la tamer.

— ¡Nieves!—gritó Shawujinmon al ver aquello.

La peli azul soltó un grito de espanto y se cubrió con los brazos. Sintió la explosión de fuego tan cerca suyo que creyó que le había impactado a ella.

— ¿Estás bien?—escuchó que le preguntaron.

Temblando como una jalea, la muchacha se descubrió y vio al dragón de fuego arrodillado frente a ella con los brazos abiertos a su alrededor. Había absorbido su propia técnica y no había recibido el menor daño. La chica soltó una exclamación de sorpresa y retrocedió instintivamente.

—S-sí—tartamudeó, mirando al otro arriba.

Vritramon pareció sonreír en un gesto afable. Luego se levantó e indicó a la humana apuntando con su garra hacia atrás:

—Tendré que pedirte que guardes más distancias, joven tamer: no quisiera que resultaras herida durante nuestra pelea.

Ella asintió en silencio y se alejó todavía más del lugar de la batalla. Vritramon la esperó hasta que estuvo a buen resguardo y se giró a ver a su oponente, quien observaba seriamente la situación desde atrás. El digimon marino le apuntó.

—No intentes hacerte el amable con mi tamer temporal, lagartija súper desarrollada.

El aludido sonrió divertido y negó con la cabeza.

—Deberías tener más cuidado con tu tamer temporal—replicó—. Sabes bien que si algo le pasa al jugador, la partida se termina y tú pierdes reputación.

— ¡Tú lanzaste ese ataque en primer lugar!—exclamó Shawujinmon con una vena asomando en su cabeza.

—Y era deber tuyo el retenerlo o desviarlo, a sabiendas de que tu tamer estaba detrás de ti—respondió Vritramon cruzándose de brazos.

El otro no pudo responder. Cerró su puño, soltó un rugido y se lanzó contra el dragón aprovechando los últimos minutos de efecto que la carta de refuerzo aún tenía sobre él. Los dos digimon se enfrascaron en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, con Vritramon golpeando con las Rudri Tarpana y Shawujinmon con el Kouyoujou girando veloz entre sus manos.

Nieves atrás sentía las mejillas calientes.

"_Qué digimon tan raro"—_pensó. Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en la pelea.

Hasta ahora los dos luchadores iban muy parejos. Shawujinmon se veía muy concentrado en lo que hacía, pero a pesar que Vritramon también parecía concentrado en su objetivo, él parecía estar disfrutando la pelea más que su oponente. Nieves se preguntó si sería por la naturaleza de los de su tipo o porque el digimon se sentía cómodo en un ambiente tan caluroso como aquel. Ella comenzaba a sentirse asfixiada por el calor.

"_Será mejor intentar terminar pronto."_

Revisó las digi cartas en su mano cuando una nueva sacudida, esta vez más poderosa y atronadora que las demás, la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo de roca y soltar una leve exclamación de sorpresa y susto. Los dos luchadores chocaron el uno contra el otro, pero ninguno se volvió a ver el momento exacto en el que la corteza del cono terminaba de destruirse y el magma tanto tiempo retenido finalmente salía en una impresionante y temible explosión de fuego, luces y gases tóxicos que llovieron por el costado derecho del volcán. El sismo fue fuerte y prolongado mientras la lava salía en altos chorros de abrasiva muerte brillante y anaranjada que chorreaba por el lado del cráter. Shawujinmon maldijo por lo bajo al tiempo que su oponente sonreía con cierta malicia en su gesto.

—Fin del juego—murmuró.

Nieves observó con asombro y espanto el momento que más había estado temiendo de aquel peligroso nivel. El volcán había hecho erupción y su abrasivo magma corría como un río de fuego espeso y brillante bajo el puente natural de rocas en el que ella y los dos digimon se encontraban. El suelo siguió temblando durante largos minutos, mientras más humo y lava salía del cráter, y más aumentaba la temperatura del lugar. La chica no estaba segura de cuanto más soportaría estando allí.

Suspendido a varios metros sobre el piso, el cuerpo de Vritramon brilló intensamente como el fuego del sol. Su nivel de poder se duplicó tal y como Shawujinmon había predicho y él les había advertido. Cuando terminó de asimilar la gran cantidad de energía que ahora poseía, bajó la mirada para observar a sus rivales.

—Ha sucedido—dijo el dragón sin sonar soberbio a pesar de su nuevo poder—. Si todavía tenéis alguna oportunidad de vencerme, ¡os recomendaría aprovecharla cuanto antes!

El digimon rugió y se convirtió en una gran llamarada que salió disparada contra Shawujinmon. El demonio kappa golpeó el suelo con su Kouyoujou y levantó grandes chorros de agua para bloquearlo, pero el otro igualmente traspasó la barrera azul e impactó contra su oponente, arrojándolo al suelo con estrépito.

— ¡Shawujinmon!—exclamó Nieves.

El digimon marino se levantó con dificultad y se volvió con el arma en sus manos. La hizo girar creando un gran remolino de agua que hizo deslizar contra Vritramon, al tiempo que creaba el segundo y el tercero, como había hecho en su batalla contra GrandisKuwagamon en el nivel dos. El dragón retrocedió y batió rápidamente sus alas, lanzando llamaradas y remolinos de flamas que impactaron contra los de su oponente disolviéndose entre ellos. Shawujinmon no pudo dar crédito a la facilidad con la que el otro había desarmado uno de sus más complicados movimientos.

— ¡Demonios!—masculló él.

Vritramon volvió a liberar un potente remolino de fuego contra Shawujinmon, quien lo esquivó de un salto, pero que acabó destruyendo el suelo de rocas donde antes había estado el digimon y derribó aquella parte del puente. El digimon de agua debió evitar acercarse si no quería caer al infierno que se prendía bajo ellos.

— ¡Shawujinmon!—llamó la peli azul, teniendo la atención del otro— ¿Crees que si puedas acercarte lo suficiente puedas atraparlo en un remolino de agua?

—Podría—replicó el digimon, respirando con gravedad a causa del cansancio y el calor—, pero sus llamas son tan potentes ahora que me costaría trabajo acercarme sin que me rostice.

— ¡Te ayudaré!—dijo ella, sacando dos digi cartas del bolsillo.

Su camarada adoptivo asintió y volvió a ubicar a su oponente en el cielo, a pocos metros sobre el suelo de rocas. Corrió hasta él y con el Kouyoujou golpeando contra el suelo, se dio un fuerte impulso y salió contra él con el cañón del arma listo para impactar. Vritramon frunció el ceño ante el arriesgado movimiento y se envolvió en llamas para repelerlo.

— ¡Chrondigizoit Metal Body!—soltó la muchacha, pasando la primera carta por el dispositivo.

Vritramon rugió y soltó una llamarada inmensa desde su cuerpo contra Shawujinmon, quien repentinamente cambió de color y se vio recubierto en Chrome digizoid dorado. La técnica flamígera impactó contra él sin hacerle daño, devolviéndose contra su dueño y sorprendiéndolo por un momento. El dragón rápidamente abrió sus alas para absorber su propia técnica, pero justo detrás de ésta Shawujinmon le atrapó con su Kamon No Jin en un enorme remolino de agua que lo dejó inmovilizado por instantes. El demonio aprovechó para atacar por segunda vez.

— ¡Ultimate Stream!—rugió Shawujinmon, abriendo la boca y lanzando un potente rayo azul contra su oponente.

El ataque dio de lleno contra Vritramon, quien cayó con gran fuerza al suelo y notorias heridas por todo su cuerpo. Su rival aterrizó a pocos metros al tiempo que su piel dorada volvía a la normalidad.

— ¡No le des espacio!—llamó Nieves, pasando rápidamente la segunda carta.

— ¡Cocytus Breath!—exclamó su camarada, disparando desde su boca un segundo rayo blanquiazul.

El impacto atrapó a Vritramon contra una gran roca, congelándolo con todo alrededor. Pasados unos segundos de ataque, el efecto de la carta terminó y Vritramon quedó preso en un gran trozo de hielo que apenas dejaba sus manos, patas y cabeza fuera. Nieves sonrió y dio un salto en su sitio, feliz de que pudieran contener al poderoso y temible enemigo. Pero Shawujinmon no se mostró tan feliz.

—Esa ha sido una combinación de lo más impresionante—dijo Vritramon más allá, sin mostrarse del todo afectado y deteniendo la fiesta de la peli azul—. Si conseguís vencerme al final de esta pelea, será un honor para mí luchar al lado de alguien tan astuta en el uso de las digi cartas.

— ¿Eh…?—alcanzó a soltar la chica con incredulidad.

"_¡Pero si ya lo vencimos!"_

Vritramon soltó un rugido y su cuerpo congelado brilló intensamente hasta destruir el grueso y pesado hielo que lo contenía. Nieves ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al ver que el plan había fallado y el rival derretía los pedazos de hielo sobre su cuerpo, recuperando rápidamente su temperatura normal. Shawujinmon volvió a maldecir y se preparó para continuar la batalla, a pesar de que estaba notoriamente cansado y sus energías bajaban. Vritramon también estaba cansado y llevaba varias heridas en el cuerpo, pero no dejaba que éstas le detuvieran de llevar aquella pelea hasta el final.

Movió sus brazos y los cañones en éstos se ajustaron a su orden.

— ¡Corona Blaster!

Una lluvia de balas de fuego salió despedida contra Shawujinmon, quien las contuvo con un Kamon No Jin de mediana intensidad. Atrás, la chica perdió por entero lo que le quedaba de felicidad ante su intento fallido de ayuda.

—Rayos…—soltó por lo bajo, mirando las tarjetas en su mano.

No se le ocurría qué más hacer, a pesar de que aún le quedaban un par de cartas a las que no había dado uso. Se lamentó hondamente el no haber procedido antes con la estrategia y permitir que el nivel de Vritramon se subiera hasta las nubes.

Nubes.

Esta palabra la hizo dar un respingo y levantar la cabeza.

Una gran nube blanca salía desde el cráter del volcán a espaldas del dragón. No sabía mucho sobre esas cosas, pero el solo pensar en nubes le hizo pensar en agua, y esto a su vez le hizo recordar algo que Shawujinmon le había dicho muy temprano.

— ¡Shawujinmon!—llamó la muchacha.

— ¡¿Qué quieres?!—replicó el digimon, ocupado en intentar refrenar los potentes ataques del otro.

— ¡El agua subterránea! ¡Me dijiste que podías usarla contra Vritramon!

El demonio kappa lo recordó también. No había tenido necesidad de recurrir a las aguas que corrían bajo las venas del volcán, ya que con la suya propia había tenido suficiente. Sin embargo, dicha agua poseía una particularidad que le podía ser de mucha utilidad. Dio un fuerte salto para salir del rango de ataque de Vritramon, cayó a pocos metros a su izquierda y golpeó con la boca del cañón del Kouyoujou en el suelo, llamando al agua que se ocultaba centenares de metros bajo tierra.

Un fuerte sismo sacudió la zona y un rugido de rocas partiéndose llenó todo el lugar. Este sonido totalmente desconocido para Vritramon le tomó por sorpresa y lo hizo titubear. En breves segundos, un enorme géiser salió a los pies del digimon marino, alto, hirviente y rodeado de vapores blancos, el que Shawujinmon dirigió con su arma en un potente chorro contra el dragón. Este se sorprendió de lo que veía, pero rápidamente reaccionó y se cubrió en una intensa y potente pared de fuego que bloqueó por completo la técnica del oponente.

— ¡No tiene caso!—exclamó Vritramon detrás de la cortina flamígera— ¡Mi fuego ya no puede ser apagado!

—No tengo intenciones de que se apague—replicó Shawujinmon, deseando intensamente que funcionara.

Nieves atrás se mordió el labio y esperó con todos sus nervios de punta a que el movimiento resultara también, porque de lo contrario era una derrota declarada para ellos. El agua no alcanzaba a llegar hasta el guardián del escudo rojo, evaporándose al chocar contra la muralla de fuego y rodeando al digimon de un denso vapor blanco. Vritramon no tardó en sentir sus pulmones severamente adoloridos, su garganta quemando y sus ojos ardiendo de dolor. Su cuerpo reaccionó enteramente con temblores y sacudidas ante los gases venenosos que habían entrado en él. El dragón comprendió la jugada que le habían hecho y rápidamente se retiró de enfrente del chorro de agua hirviente.

Caminó varios pasos, tosiendo, sacudiendo la cabeza y tratando de controlar los dolores, pero resultaba casi imposible. Su visión se volvió borrosa y los mareos le quejaron, al punto de que tuvo que sostenerse con una rodilla contra el suelo para no caer. Respiró el aire caliente a grandes bocanadas sin que éste consiguiera limpiar la toxicidad atascada en su pecho. Se quedó allí varios segundos sintiendo que su nivel de energía bajaba y bajaba, y no paraba de bajar. Ni aún alimentado por el volcán su poder parecía restituirse. Sonrió conteniendo un gesto de dolor y con un gran esfuerzo se volvió hacia Shawujinmon.

El digimon respiraba también con dificultad y esperaba el siguiente movimiento del otro, el que por cierto, no iba a llegar.

—Han ganado—sentenció el dragón, tragándose los quejidos y poniéndose de pie.

Levantó su brazo y el escudo de los Dragon's Roar bajó hasta él. A pesar de sus heridas y del dolor el digimon se irguió dignamente, respirando con un gran esfuerzo y acercándose a la muchacha. Se dobló un poco frente a ella y le estiró el símbolo rojo.

—Es tuyo. Shawujinmon y tú se lo ganaron…

El digimon sonrió una última vez y se desintegró en polvo de datos, el que fue absorbido por el escudo. Nieves observó emocionada el objeto flotando entre sus manos y luego a su camarada adoptivo, quien se acercó a ella exhausto pero esbozando la primera sonrisa que Nieves viera en su cara. Se detuvo a un lado de la joven mientras grandes letras en el cielo grisáceo anunciaban el final de la emulación y pedían guardar los cambios.

—Salió bien, ¿eh?—preguntó el digimon.

Nieves sonrió anchamente y llena de emoción.

— ¡Estuvo genial! ¡Gracias por ayudarme, Shawujinmon!

El otro negó con la cabeza y respondió:

—Tú me ayudaste a mí, así que soy yo quien te lo agradece. Odio perder, y esa pelea no estaba marchando nada de bien.

— ¿Me ayudarás de buenas a primeras la próxima vez?

Shawujinmon asintió enérgicamente.

—Seguro.

**Would you like to save your progress: YES/NO**

**SAVED**


	4. Nivel 4: Arresterdramon

Saludos cx

Paso a dejar otro capítulo. En este los personajes se enfrentan a uno de mis digimon favoritos. Los que conozcan el comic Dragon Hunter notarán que el rival de este nivel es un calco del digimon de Slayerdramon ;) Ojalá les guste y me dejen sus reviews~ Como siempre, pueden ver imágenes del capítulo en mi blog.

* * *

**Welcome to the Digital World Simulator**

**You've chosen level 4**

**Your oponent is: Arresterdramon, guardian of the Nature Spirits Shield**

**GO!**

— ¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe, tamer?—preguntó el pequeño dragón, mirando a su emocionada compañera lista para entrar en el gigantesco simulador virtual.

— ¡No pasa nada!—dijo ella con una gran sonrisa—Vritramon es un digimon muy caballeroso y se portó muy bien conmigo en el otro nivel, y eso que éramos rivales. No habrá problemas, estoy segura.

Ryudamon entornó los ojos y asintió.

—Eso espero. Te deseo suerte—dijo, sonriéndole para despedirse.

Ella le sonrió de vuelta y le agradeció.

Pocos segundos después, la imagen de la peli azul se dibujaba en una amplia calle completamente desierta, al tiempo que la data de su nuevo acompañante se cargaba a su lado. El dragón de casid dos metros, alas de fuego y mirada penetrante se volvió a ver a quien sería su tamer adoptiva durante el cuarto nivel del Digital World Simulator. Nieves lo miró hacia arriba y sonrió.

—Hola, Vritramon.

No dio su nombre esta vez, pues ahora sabía que los digimon conocían su información y presentarse estaba demás. El aludido se dobló un poco apoyándose con una mano en la rodilla y estirando la otra hacia la joven. Sonrió amablemente y respondió:

—Saludos, tamer Katsukagi: me alegra que me eligieras para acompañarte en esta partida.

La chica se cohibió un poco, tanto por el aire imponente y aplastante de Vritramon, como por su marcada —hasta tal vez exagerada— cortesía. Le dio la mano sintiendo sus fuertes garras de acero capaces de romperle la suya propia si lo deseaba.

—S-solo dime Nieves…—pidió, sonriendo nerviosamente.

El dragón asintió y se irguió nuevamente.

—De acuerdo, Nieves.

Ambos personajes se volvieron y la peli azul observó el escenario en el que se encontraban: difería por entero a cualquier otro lugar que hubiera visto en sus anteriores simulaciones. Se trataba nada menos que de una ciudad muy anticuada, ambientada en los años setenta u ochenta. Podía ver grandes carteles de neón anunciando hoteles, restaurantes, gasolineras entre otros sitios, apagados por ahora debido a que el horario era pasado el mediodía. Los autos eran reliquias cuadradas y una música ochentera se escuchaba sonando en algún viejo radio.

—Cielos…—dijo ella impresionada por el lugar, o tal vez por el hecho de que identificaba la canción de _Wake me up before you go-go_.

—En este nivel hay muchos digimon del nivel ultra—anunció Vritramon, mirándola hacia abajo—: espero que hayas traído suficiente arsenal contigo.

La chica volvió la cabeza y asintió.

— ¡Sí, claro! Ryudamon me dijo que tienes una evolución espectacular, y tenía muchas ganas de verla en acción. Así que traje esto—dijo, enseñando la carta de Super Evolution Plug-in S—, entre otras cosas.

El digimon pareció sonreír con sus ojos.

—Vayamos allá entonces.

Así que echaron a caminar.

Nieves solo sabía que su siguiente oponente, el guardián del cuarto escudo se ubicaba al sur de la ciudad, pero dado su pésimo sentido de la orientación sacó el D-arc para guiarse, aunque no resultaba del todo necesario. Su acompañante sabía cómo llegar al otro extremo del lugar, así que fue indicándole el camino de aquella localidad que lucía aparentemente desierta. La radio seguía sonando a lo lejos, cambiando de canción en canción. Cyndi Lauper cantaba _Girls just wanna have fun_ cuando Nieves preguntó varias cosas a su camarada adoptivo.

—Explícame una cosa, Vritramon—pidió—. De acuerdo a lo que hablaron Shawujinmon y tú en el anterior nivel, deduzco que los guardianes de los símbolos se conocen entre sí.

—Así es. Somos cuatro guardianes por cada escudo, pero aparecemos de forma aleatoria para cada jugador. Todos nos conocemos, y hay varios que son amigos entre ellos. Otros, por supuesto, no se llevan nada de bien—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero igualmente todos tenemos la misma meta.

— ¿Evitar que los jugadores consigan los escudos?

—Desde una perspectiva, sí, pero el Digital World Simulator también es una herramienta muy útil, como probablemente has comprobado—dijo el dragón, mirándola.

—Sí: he podido practicar con muchas digi cartas que aún no puedo adquirir—dijo la chica, sacando una carta de su bolsillo— y probar varias combinaciones diferentes. Cuando pueda comprarlas ya sabré cómo usar varias de ellas en diferentes ocasiones.

—Precisamente. Además de eso has podido estudiar distintos oponentes con sus diversas habilidades, y también sacar provecho de sus desventajas, luchar en distintos terrenos, planear nuevas estrategias. Muchos tamers de File y la otras regiones lo ven como un mero pasatiempo, pero la verdad es que el simulador se hizo pensando en varias posibilidades muy útiles.

La joven tuvo que darle la razón.

— ¿Los guardianes pueden evolucionar por su propia cuenta?—siguió preguntando—Es que Shawujinmon lo hizo.

—La mayoría lo hace, no recuerdo ahora mismo ninguno sin esa capacidad, aunque no todos optan por hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque significaría dificultarle al tamer las cosas más de la cuenta. Tampoco es nuestra intención hacerles imposible o casi imposible la obtención del escudo, pero cuando estimamos que tienen suficiente potencial o son realmente buenos, entonces ejercemos más presión. Hay casos que solo son muy testarudos y no les gusta perder…

Nieves rió levemente al comprender que se refería al digimon marino. La conversación se interrumpió cuando escucharon sirenas acercándose, y no precisamente esas con cola que nadan en el mar.

Los dos personajes se detuvieron en cuanto tres motocicletas bicolores aparecieron desde atrás, les adelantaron y les bloquearon el camino. Los vehículos eran bastante más modernos en comparación al escenario, y flotaban a varios centímetros por sobre el suelo, deslizándose sin emitir el menor sonido. Sus sirenas sin embargo, se podían escuchar desde muy lejos. Los tres patrulleros observaron a los aparecidos en silencio, y el tercero de ellos se irguió enteramente sentado sobre su máquina. Nieves nunca había visto policías como aquellos y la verdad es que el tipo de digimon tampoco, pero le pareció que tenían un estilo de lo más interesante. Por no ser digimon de aspecto siniestro, de altura promedio y ser obviamente policías, la chica no se asustó como le pasaba con cada nuevo monstruo digital que conocía.

—Ustedes—dijo el Gokuwmon que lideraba al trío—el paso al sector sur no está permitido.

— ¿Eh?—soltó la tamer con incredulidad— ¿Por qué no?

—Está tomado por la banda de mafiosos más peligrosa de la ciudad. La policía lo tiene cercado y no permite la entrada ni la salida de nadie al lugar, así que den la vuelta y regresen.

Nieves abrió ligeramente la boca por la impresión. ¿Una banda de mafiosos? No sonaba bien. Se volvió a ver a Vritramon, quien con sus ojos puestos en ella esperaba su decisión. Naturalmente él sabía de aquello, pero igual prefería ver si la chica tenía las agallas para tomar la determinación de pasar o no. La joven apretó los labios y luego preguntó:

— ¿Tenemos que sacarlos, verdad?

El otro asintió en silencio con la cabeza.

La peli azul se volvió a ver a los digimon que les bloqueaban el paso. ¡Eran policías! Ella no era del tipo que se enfrentaba a la ley…tragó saliva y cerró con fuerza los puños.

— ¡Déjennos pasar!—pidió— ¡Tenemos que llegar con el guardián!

El primero de los oficiales frunció el ceño, desmontó y sacó una barra dorada de tal vez medio metro que colgaba de un compartimiento en su motocicleta. La movió ligeramente en su mano y la vara se extendió hasta alcanzar un largo considerable.

—Por última vez—repitió Gokuwmon—retírense: el sector sur de la ciudad es zona de riesgo.

—Responderemos por nosotros mismos—dijo Nieves.

—No estaba dando una sugerencia—replicó el digimon, poniéndose en guardia.

Los otros dos atrás apagaron sus vehículos a su vez, desmontaron e imitaron al primero, armándose con aquellas varas. Nieves se puso ligeramente tensa, pero imaginó que acabaría así de todos modos.

—Vritramon—llamó, mirando al digimon por sobre el hombro.

Este respondió silenciosamente y saliendo adelante para encarar a los policías que les impedían continuar. La chica rápidamente se llevó la mano al bolsillo y consultó la información en su D-arc sobre el digimon nuevo.

Gokuwmon. Nivel ultra. Virus. Es un excelente luchador de artes marciales y mágicas. Utiliza la vara extensible Nyoikinkobou para realizar la mayoría de sus ataques.

— ¿Extensible…?—se preguntó Nieves. ¿Qué tan extensible podía ser?

Lo descubrió dentro de poco, después de que los tres digimon rodearan al dragón y el primero de ellos apuntara con su vara dorada a Vritramon. El báculo se extendió como por arte de magia a gran velocidad y fue a impactar directo contra la cara del otro. Vritramon levantó su mano y movió la vara a un lado justo antes del impacto, sosteniéndola entre sus fuertes garras. El segundo Gokuwmon hizo lo mismo y el dragón se movió hacia atrás para evitar el golpe, pero al tercer movimiento debió quitarse de su sitio y hacer espacio entre sus rivales.

Los policías volvieron a atacar con los Nyoikinkobou. Vritramon se encendió como una gran estrella de fuego y repelió los ataques, soltando un rugido que alimentó el fuego y obligó a los otros a retroceder para no ser alcanzados por las llamas. Rápidamente, el dragón se giró hacia el primero de ellos y apuntó con sus Rudri Tarpana.

— ¡Corona Blaster!

El Gokuwmon recibió de lleno el impacto y se cubrió. Los otros dos saltaron sobre sus báculos y moviéndose a gran velocidad, cayeron sobre Vritramon en una veintena de golpes sobre su espalda que le hicieron caer.

— ¡Vritramon!—llamó la chica.

Sacó su puñado de cartas y buscó la que necesitaba. Aguardó hasta que el digimon estuvo en pie listo para contraatacar.

— ¡Volcano Blaze!

Vritramon levantó los brazos y disparó a toda potencia contra el trío de digimon, dispersándolos pero siguiéndolos a todos lados con sus cañones para no darles tiempo de intentar nada. Las balas de fuego eran ahora más grandes e intensas, y dejaban pequeños agujeros en el asfalto. Buscó incansablemente al Gokuwmon que estaba debilitado, ubicándolo y pulverizándolo bajo una lluvia de disparos hirvientes como lava que llovía. Solo le quedaron dos.

El digimon se detuvo de disparar y humo salió de sus cañones hirvientes. Sus oponentes no retrocedieron y golpearon con sus varas en el suelo. Estas se estiraron largamente hasta alcanzar el cielo, el que se tiñó de color oscuro alrededor de los báculos. Nieves observó extrañada esto que ocurría.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó.

De un momento a otro, los Gokuwmon recibieron un impacto eléctrico desde el cielo, asustando a la chica ante ese inesperado suceso y el potente ruido de la energía bajando. Los digimon acumularon la electricidad en sus puños y la lanzaron contra Vritramon.

— ¡Shippūjinraigeki!

El dragón se cubrió y recibió de lleno el ataque, rugiendo al sentir su cuerpo sacudido por las fuertes descargas. Nieves soltó una exclamación al no haber reaccionado a tiempo y protegido al digimon. En cuanto la electricidad se terminó, Vritramon cayó sobre una rodilla muy cansado y respirando con dificultad. Le temblaban las manos y pequeños chispazos le recorrían el cuerpo.

— ¡Vritramon!—dijo la chica con un tono apenado— ¡Lo lamento, me descuidé!

—No te disculpes, tamer Nieves—replicó el aludido, esforzándose para controlar los temblores—, solo sigamos adelante.

La joven asintió y su camarada se puso en pie con un quejido. La carta Volcano Blaze se terminaría dentro de poco, por lo que Vritramon aprovechó los últimos segundos y disparó con su Corona Blaster contra los rivales. Estos volvieron a separarse e intentaron rodear al digimon para atacarle de nuevo. Vritramon los siguió y perdió a uno de vista. Imaginó que vendría por su espalda pero ya tenía al otro casi acorralado. Finalmente el digimon blanco cayó sobre la lluvia de fuego que el dragón descargó sobre él, y mientras éste desaparecía convertido en polvo de datos, Vritramon escuchó:

— ¡Detrás de ti!

El digimon se giró rápidamente y batió sus alas liberando un remolino de fuego que impactó de lleno en el Gokuwmon que casi le cayó encima con el Nyoikinkobou soltando chispas. Un golpe así en la nuca lo hubiera noqueado de seguro. El digimon de negro vio el remolino venir hacia él y supo que no alcanzaría a su enemigo, por lo que arrojó el báculo a modo de lanza contra Vritramon y él recibió el impacto flamígero, saliendo despedido metros hacia atrás y con terribles quemaduras.

Por su lado, el Nyoikinkobou chocó directamente en el hombro del digimon dragón, liberando la última descarga que le quedaba y electrificando al otro. Vritramon soltó un rugido y cayó de nuevo sobre su rodilla y ambas manos. La vara dorada cayó al suelo a su lado.

— ¿Estás bien?—exclamó Nieves.

Hizo ademán de acercarse, pero su compañero adoptivo estiró una mano deteniéndola. Su cuerpo liberó varios haces electrificados que hubieran lastimado a la chica. La tamer se giró al escuchar un ruido a sus espaldas, y ahogó una exclamación al ver que el Gokuwmon seguía en pie y estaba a un lado de la motocicleta. Le hubiera venido bien que la tomara y se hubiera ido, pero no contaba con tanta suerte.

—A todas las unidades—dijo el oficial al intercomunicador del vehículo—tenemos un rebelde en el área limítrofe del sector sur. Se solicitan refuerzos.

Nieves sintió un horrible escalofrío de escuchar esa palabra. Menos de un minuto tardaron en comenzar a escucharse más sirenas acercándose al lugar. Vritramon se puso en pie y sacudió sus miembros aún algo paralizados a causa del último ataque. Nieves se volvió hacia él con evidente pánico ante el giro que tomaban las cosas.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—preguntó ella, saltando ligeramente por la urgencia que impregnaban las sirenas.

—Eso tienes que decidirlo tú, tamer—respondió el dragón desde arriba, un tanto divertido por la expresión de la chica—. Si quieres que los enfrente, no dudaré en hacerte caso. Si quieres que nos retiremos…

La peli azul se mordió un dedo y miró en rededor, tratando de pensar: no era esa la respuesta que hubiera querido escuchar por parte de su camarada. Usualmente Ryudamon le decía qué debían o podían hacer y ella solo decía "sí" o "no". Vritramon le dejaba el trabajo de pensar y decidir a ella, lo que la ponía bajo bastante presión. Las alarmas acercándose no le ayudaban para nada. Se agarró la cabeza a dos manos tratando de decidir; luego se llevó la mano al bolsillo y revisó lo que tenía. Dio un respingo al escuchar los frenazos seguidos de varias motocicletas, y al levantar la mirada, pudo ver como cinco, siete, nueve vehículos bicolores se alinearon a espaldas de ellos, bloqueándoles la salida por la calle trasera. Los oficiales, todos ellos iguales, desmontaron y sacaron sus varas listos para reducir a los "antisociales".

Nieves sentía deseos de llorar. Desvió los ojos hacia su compañero, quien aguardaba tranquilamente la resolución de la chica meneando su larga cola.

— ¿Estás cansado?—preguntó ella.

—Sí, mucho—replicó el digimon—, pero ya sabes cómo somos los de nuestra especie—dijo, con cierto orgullo.

— ¿Entre más fuerte el enemigo, más fieramente luchas?—preguntó la joven, a lo que el otro asintió.

La muchacha volvió a mirar sus cartas y tragó saliva. Eran nueve digimon del nivel ultra, y aunque evolucionase a Vritramon, no estaba segura de que su forma mega pudiera tan fácilmente contra todos ellos. En cualquier caso no le quedaba más que arriesgarse e intentarlo. Aunque escaparan y regresaran luego, los Gokuwmon probablemente los estarían esperando, así que aquello quedaba descartado.

— ¡Bueno!—dijo, tratando de darse valor— ¡Hagamos algo kamikaze!

El otro le siguió en su arrebato de emoción y se preparó. Nieves cogió tres cartas y las pasó en orden por su D-arc.

— ¡Stamina Seed!

Las heridas y el cansancio en Vritramon se redujeron un poco y el digimon encendió con más fuerza sus alas. Nieves pasó rápidamente las dos siguientes cartas.

— ¡Super Evolution Plug-in S! ¡Volcano Blaze!

Vritramon soltó un fuerte y largo rugido al tiempo que su cuerpo brillaba y él cambiaba de forma. Su aspecto de dragón pasó a uno similar al de un caballero recubierto en una flameante armadura carmesí que portaba una larga hoja centelleante. Los Gokuwmon a su alrededor retrocedieron por un instante al ver al nuevo oponente, pero rápidamente retomaron sus posiciones. KaiserGreymon movió su espada en el aire como quien mueve un simple palillo. Sus energías incrementaron gracias a la segunda carta, y dado que se sentía menos cansado, decidió utilizar su mejor técnica a su máxima potencia.

El digimon estiró su mano libre hacia la chica, quien sin comprender a qué venía aquello y de manera mecánica, estiró la suya y repentinamente se vio contra el digimon, sujeta con su brazo alrededor de su estómago. Ella soltó una leve exclamación de sorpresa e incredulidad.

— ¿Pero qué…?

—Tranquila—dijo el dragón levantando la Ryūgonken—solo no quiero que te lastimes.

"_¡¿Que me qué?!"_

— ¡Kuzuryūjin!

KaiserGreymon clavó la espada en el suelo de un fuerte movimiento. Lo siguiente que ocurrió dejó a Nieves alucinando durante un largo momento. Una potente ráfaga de energía calórica bajó desde el cuerpo del digimon hasta el arma enterrada; ella pudo sentirla. Dicha energía sacudió el piso y se diseminó en ocho líneas verticales alrededor de KaiserGreymon, las que se levantaron como si fueran serpientes enormes de fuego que se erguían. Una novena cabeza se levantó a los pies del dragón y ambos, el digimon y la chica, salieron despedidos metros hacia arriba mientras los nueve dragones salían cada uno buscando a uno de los enemigos que no pudieron hacer más que protegerse contra la potente técnica.

Las explosiones se sucedieron alrededor de los dos personajes liberando grandes ondas de choque y fuego. Nieves había soltado un grito y se había cubierto los ojos cuando habían salido disparados hacia arriba, pero al notar que no estaban cayendo se descubrió y vio los últimos efectos del poderoso Kuzuryūjin aniquilando a los oficiales.

Cuando todo estuvo tranquilo nuevamente y las serpientes de fuego desaparecieron, KaiserGreymon se quedó flotando en el aire con la joven bajo un brazo y ambos examinaron la situación: solo tres de los Gokuwmon quedaban en pie y estaban en terribles condiciones. La peli azul se quedó boquiabierta e incapaz de decir nada durante un largo momento, en lo que su camarada adoptivo aterrizaba y la dejaba a ella con cuidado con los pies en el suelo. Luego se volvió hacia los rivales que le quedaban.

—Les daré la oportunidad de que se marchen—dijo KaiserGreymon a los otros.

Los digimon se pusieron en pie con dificultad. Se miraron entre ellos y calcularon que tenían el juego en contra, por lo que optaron por tomar la oferta y retirarse. El Gokuwmon que les había llamado también tuvo que marcharse dada su mala condición, pero después de montar el vehículo y pasar junto a los dos personajes —con Nieves todavía en estado de shock— se volvió a verlos y dijo:

—No llegarán más lejos. Ellos los detendrán.

La joven reaccionó al escuchar la advertencia y siguió al policía con la mirada hasta que éste desapareció doblando una calle, siguiendo a su grupo. Miró de nuevo el suelo abierto a su alrededor y se giró a ver a KaiserGreymon. El digimon desvió la mirada hacia abajo a su vez.

—Eres muy poderoso…—alcanzó a decir ella.

El dragón sonrió con la mirada y guardó la espada en su espalda.

—Gracias, tamer Nieves. Aunque tú me ayudaste a que mi técnica fuera todavía más fuerte.

La chica sonrió levemente y guardó las digi cartas.

—Eso que dijo el policía… ¿a qué se refería?

—Verás—explicó el mayor—, el guardián de este nivel es nada menos que un gánster muy peligroso y que tiene una horda de mafiosos a su disposición. El sector sur de la ciudad es "su territorio".

— ¿E-en serio?—preguntó la joven, temiéndose lo peor. No imaginaba que el digimon estaría relacionado con esos maleantes.

—Así es. No será fácil llegar hasta él, así que debemos darnos prisa antes de que pierda mi digievolución. También él tiene secuaces de alto nivel, y si tuvimos problemas con los Gokuwmon, con sus sirvientes será todavía más complicado.

Nieves se alarmó de escuchar esta última parte. Lo que le sorprendía más que saber que había tantos enemigos fuertes en aquel nivel…era la tranquilidad con la que KaiserGreymon se tomaba las cosas. No sabía si era porque fuese muy valiente o confiado de sus habilidades, el caso es que ella parecía preocuparse por los dos. El digimon sugirió ir a vuelo para ahorrar tiempo y se ofreció amablemente a cargar a la chica. La peli azul lo observó estirarle la mano como hacían los caballeros, por lo que se avergonzó notoriamente y soltó:

— ¡Ya puedes dejar de hacer eso!

—… ¿Hacer qué?—preguntó el otro con incredulidad.

— ¡Eso!—chilló ella.

Se cubrió la cara con una mano y dejó que el digimon la sostuviera sobre su hombro acorazado. Luego levantó el vuelo y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la parte más alejada del sector sur. No tardarían mucho en encontrarse con su siguiente obstáculo en el camino.

* * *

El vuelo tranquilo alcanzó a durar menos de diez minutos. Sin que Nieves se percatara habían sido rápidamente detectados por los hombres del dueño de aquel nivel. KaiserGreymon sintió algo extraño que atrajo su atención al suelo, a varios metros por debajo de ellos, por lo que rápidamente sujetó a la chica con una mano y se desvió bruscamente hacia la derecha. Explosiones detonaron donde antes había estado el dúo, y la peli azul soltó un grito de susto ante el inesperado ataque.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó su compañero.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—preguntó ella a su vez, sujetándose fuertemente a su armadura y reponiéndose del susto.

Los dos miraron hacia abajo y los vieron: un grupo de tal vez quince digimon los esperaba…y no lucían amistosos. La muchacha tragó saliva de ver a tantos digimon y por un momento no se lo quiso creer.

— ¿Tenemos que enfrentarlos? ¿A todos ellos?

—Eso temo—replicó KaiserGreymon, aunque la verdad es que no lo lamentaba de nada.

— ¿No podemos evitarlos? ¿Seguir a vuelo hacia el guardián?

—Eso será imposible: la zona se reconfigurará una y otra vez devolviéndonos aquí, hasta que los venzamos.

"_Rayos…"_

Sin nada más que hacer, el dragón aterrizó a varios metros del grupo y dejó a su tamer adoptiva con cuidado en el suelo. La música de _Smooth Criminal_ llegaba desde alguna parte, pero Nieves no pudo decir de dónde. Una vez estuvo más tranquila, la chica pudo tomar mejor nota de los digimon que los habían obligado a bajar para enfrentarlos: había del nivel adulto y ultra, de todos los tamaños y tipos. Nieves no conocía ni a la mitad de ellos, por lo que se sintió bastante perdida. Sin embargo, el digimon que estaba en medio de esta numerosa banda le pareció inconfundible, o eso creyó ella.

Alto, de traje elegante, chaqueta larga, una bufanda abierta sobre los hombros, equipado con una gran arma y un puro. Un mafioso a todas luces.

— ¡Ese es el guardián!—dijo ella, apuntando al Astamon.

—No—respondió su camarada, sonriendo levemente—, ese es su _underboss_ o mano derecha. Hace todo el trabajo de su jefe: ArresterDramon solo toma decisiones y dicta las reglas.

Los ojos de Nieves se mojaron de vergüenza e indignación. Bajó la mirada mientras sus dedos se ponían como garfios.

"_¡No he acertado ni una sola vez con el guardián en cuatro niveles!"_

—KaiserGreymon; alias Vritramon—soltó el demonio más adelante con voz grave, llamando la atención del dúo—, el segundo guardián más popular según las encuestas.

—Qué bueno que las encuestas no mienten—replicó el dragón tranquilamente.

—Ja—replicó el otro, fingiéndose divertido. Dio una calada a su cigarro y exhaló—. Yo no participé de ellas. Armaron bastante ruido allá atrás.

—Gracias.

—El jefe me mandó a hacerlos callar, así que aquí estoy. Dice que no puede escuchar su maldita música con ustedes armando escándalo.

Nieves arqueó ligeramente una ceja de escucharlo. ¿Realmente solo los había enviado porque no lo dejaban escuchar música tranquilo? Si era así, ese tal ArresterDramon era muy poco tolerante con sus vecinos. De haberlos.

— ¡Ya saben, horda de babosos!—rugió Astamon al grupo que lo rodeaba— ¡Manden a estos tipos a dormir con los peces!

Los digimon respondieron con gritos y exclamaciones de guerra que tensaron un poco a la muchacha.

— ¿Estás lista, Nieves?—preguntó KaiserGreymon a su lado, sacando la espada de su espalda—Voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.

—Ehh…haré lo que pueda…creo…

El digimon rio levemente ante la peculiar respuesta. No era la que siempre obtenía de los otros jugadores, pero era algo nuevo para variar. Salió adelante y los primeros en encararle fueron digimon adultos: Greymon, Tyrannomon, Ogremon y otros. El dragón los aniquiló sin esfuerzo en cuestión de minutos, siendo mucho más rápido que ellos y bloqueando sus técnicas con una asombrosa facilidad. Nieves observó cómo el digimon pulverizaba a los otros solo con un movimiento de su espada.

—Montón de inútiles—masculló el demonio con el puro entre los dientes. Luego se dirigió a los que restaban—. ¡Vayan por él, gusanos! ¡Para eso les pagan!

Los digimon de nivel ultra salieron adelante y rodearon a KaiserGreymon. La peli azul pudo reconocer a algunos: Giromon, por el digimon que guardaba la fábrica en File. MetalEtemon por su parecido con Etemon, y WereGarurumon, por ser el compañero de Raisa. El Baalmon, SuperStarmon y Pumpmon escapaban por entero a su conocimiento.

KaiserGreymon se preparó para enfrentar a los seis rivales a la vez. Los observó de uno en uno, calculando cuáles podría sacarse primero y cuáles le costarían más. Giromon fue el primero en atacar con una granada de su mano.

— ¡Deadly Bomb!

El dragón desapareció de su sitio evitando la explosión y cayendo a espaldas de la calabaza. De un movimiento bastante crudo en opinión de la chica, el digimon atravesó al rival de arriba abajo por su gran cabeza anaranjada y lo convirtió en polvo de datos. Se giró y con su Ryūgonken contuvo las garras de WereGarurumon y de un sablazo fallido lo obligó a retroceder. SuperStarmon y MetalEtemon se le fueron encima con sus fuertes puños, forzando al dragón a protegerse y esquivar la lluvia de golpes.

— ¡Detrás de ti!—gritó Nieves, alertándolo.

El digimon se movió de su sitio y el Dashénbiān de Baalmon impactó contra la estrella dorada en un ataque que iba destinado al dragón. SuperStarmon retrocedió herido y soltó algunos tacos contra su "compañero". KaiserGreymon hizo espacio y se elevó lo suficiente para atacar:

— ¡Hikuzuryuujin!—rugió, al tiempo que una llamarada gigantesca envolvía su cuerpo y salía despedida convertida en un gran dragón de flamas hacia el trío de digimon abajo.

El ataque alcanzó de lleno al MetalEtemon y a SuperStarmon. Baalmon esquivó ágilmente de un salto evitando el impacto. En cuanto la explosión de fuego desapareció, la estrella lucía graves quemaduras pero su compañero estaba mucho peor: Nieves soltó una exclamación y se cubrió los ojos, mientras que los demás alrededor pusieron caras de notorio desagrado. El digimon metálico se había convertido en una masa líquida y plateada sobre el suelo al que todavía le quedaban ciertas formas que recordaban al simio.

KaiserGreymon no tuvo tiempo de sentirse mal por su oponente: Giromon apareció flotando rápidamente a su lado y estuvo por rebanarle la cabeza con su Chainsaw de no ser por una rápida reacción del dragón, quien lo bloqueó con su espada. WereGarurumon apareció de un fuerte salto a su espalda y le lanzó una patada que lo arrojó contra un edificio cercano, dejando su figura enmarcada en los ladrillos. Cuando hizo el esfuerzo para salir, Baalmon atacó desde abajo disparando una serie de afilados pergaminos oscuros que impactaron de lleno en el digimon y lo mantuvieron en su sitio recibiendo los golpes.

Nieves ahogó una exclamación y rápidamente sacó sus cartas para ver qué podía hacer. Miró la carta de Training Grips preguntándose qué había estado pensando cuando la eligió. Había tenido una idea en ese momento, era lo más seguro, pero ahora mismo no la podía recordar y la carta le resultaba inútil. Levantó la cabeza al escuchar una segunda explosión menor: su camarada adoptivo se había librado y deshecho de SuperStarmon con un segundo ataque de fuego que exterminó a la estrella dejando un agujero carbonizado en el suelo. El digimon lucía un poco cansado, pero se veía que aún podía controlar la situación. O eso le pareció.

"_Realmente es un digimon muy fuerte"—_pensó la chica, tragando saliva_—"No me sorprende que esté segundo en las encuestas hechas a los jugadores."_

La pelea continuó contra Baalmon y Giromon, quienes alternaban sus ataques para intentar derribar a su oponente. KaiserGreymon se las arreglaba para bloquear la motosierra del digimon pequeño y lanzar dragones de fuego contra los ataques de Baalmon, pero no tenía suficiente tiempo para lanzar un contraataque. Nieves vio abajo al WereGarurumon que observaba a los otros luchando arriba, buscando el momento preciso para hundir sus poderosas garras en la armadura del dragón y hacerlo pedazos. Ella rápidamente cambió de cartas y cogió una que pensó, le podría ayudar.

Cuando KaiserGreymon debió contener a la par la Chainsaw y el Dashénbiān con su espada en alto, el lobo abajo corrió y se dio el impulso para llegar hasta el dragón arriba. Nieves aprovechó el par de segundos para usar la carta y advertir al digimon:

— ¡Gírate, KaiserGreymon!

El digimon ni siquiera lo dudó. Se volvió tan rápido como le fue posible para ver al hombre-lobo a poco de golpearle; él levantó la espada envuelta en llamas y le impactó de lleno. Sus dos rivales atrás vieron la oportunidad perfecta para derribarlo, pero cuando fueron a atacarlo, el enorme Yin-Yang de la carta Hum los bloqueó por completo y los contuvo.

WereGarurumon cayó con violencia al suelo, herido y con quemaduras en el cuerpo. El digimon de rojo arriba le apuntó con el arma en ambas manos, cargó energía y disparó:

— ¡Enryūgeki!

El ataque causó una explosión de mayor magnitud que las anteriores, pulverizando a WereGarurumon, llenando la calle de humo y asfalto en trocitos que llovió alrededor. Arriba, el dragón agradeció con un gesto de su mano el apoyo de la chica, quien soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que habían conseguido hacer la maniobra. Más allá, Astamon observaba asqueado la situación mientras masticaba el puro entre sus dientes. Al parecer le iba a tocar ensuciarse las manos otra vez.

Baalmon fue un poco más fácil de atrapar solo porque era grande: Giromon se escabullía con más facilidad de los golpes de espada del dragón. Durante una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que mantuvo KaiserGreymon contra sus dos oponentes, el demonio intentó bloquear un espadazo del rival con su Dashénbiān, pero el otro impregnó la fuerza suficiente como para destruir el arma y alcanzar a Baalmon. El digimon desapareció convertido en polvo de datos, y solo la bola metálica quedó en el campo, aparte de Astamon metros más alejado. Giromon lucía muy cansado, y a pesar de que KaiserGreymon también lo estaba, la confianza que expresaba alcanzaba para intimidar al oponente quien ya había perdido sus ánimos de lucha. Los del dragón, por el contrario, seguían aumentando.

Nieves, en el lado opuesto del campo en el que se había convertido aquella calle llena de agujeros y destrozos, observaba en silencio y con el puño apretado por la tensión. A juzgar por cómo había manejado toda la batalla, no dudaba de que su compañero adoptivo pudiera enfrentar al robot flotante, y aparentemente Astamon tampoco. La muchacha ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando una lluvia de balas cayó sobre un desprevenido Giromon, quien apenas alcanzó a soltar un grito sin comprender qué había pasado.

Muda por el asombro, la joven giró la cabeza para ver al agresor, lo mismo su compañero. Humo salía de la boca del Oro Salmón, la que Astamon dejó reposar a su lado mientras daba la última calada a su cigarro.

— ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!—rugió KaiserGreymon, sorprendido y notoriamente enfadado.

— ¿Te molestó?—preguntó el demonio, sonriendo con malicia y exhalando humo— ¿Fue porque te quité a tu oponente, o por alguna de esas babosadas del honor que profesan los de tu clase?

El aludido soltó un gruñido, conteniéndose. Nieves más allá, tragó saliva sin comprender a qué había venido aquel ataque traidor hacia su propio compañero. El digimon había estado luchando por los de su grupo, y aun así había sido aniquilado por su propio líder. Astamon pudo adivinar la confusión en el rostro compungido de la chica, por lo que arrojó el resto del puro al suelo y lo pisó con su bota.

—Ya no me era de ninguna utilidad—dijo, levantando su ametralladora—, es más, solo estaba alargando las cosas: hacía mucho estaba vencido.

— ¡Pudiste decirle que se marchara!—rugió el dragón.

—No lo creo, galán. Luchan o mueren: no les pagaban para retirarse.

Dijo esto tranquilamente mientras sacaba una cinta con balas del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la metía en el cargador. Lo cerró con un sencillo movimiento y hasta Nieves alcanzó a escuchar el "clic" de éste al cerrarse. El incongruente tema de _Barbie Girl_ comenzó a sonar en alguna radio cercana y llenó el lugar con su contagioso ritmo. Nadie alcanzó a prestarle mucha atención.

— ¿Bailamos?—preguntó el demonio con sorna.

KaiserGreymon respondió a su desafío lanzándose con su espada encendida en llamas. Astamon levantó su ametralladora y dejó caer una lluvia de balas de gran calibre sobre el digimon, obligando al rival a protegerse con su propia arma en alto e intentar contener la mayor cantidad posible de daño. Encendió su cuerpo y liberó un dragón de fuego que salió despedido hacia el cielo y bajó luego a por Astamon.

El mafioso lo observó venir, esperó el momento adecuado para dar un fuerte salto y evitar que el dragón le cayera encima, chocando éste contra el suelo y liberando una gran cantidad de energía calórica. KaiserGreymon aprovechó la cortina de llamas para lanzarse directamente contra él y derribarlo con un fuerte golpe de su Ryūgonken. El demonio dio un giro sobre sí mismo evitando estrellarse contra el asfalto.

"_Es bueno"—_pensó la peli azul.

Astamon se levantó y sacudió su chaqueta. Masculló algo entre dientes y volvió a levantar la metralleta.

— ¡Come plomo, lagarto! ¡Hellfire!

Esta vez el digimon no intentó bloquear la técnica. Voló rápidamente y tomó altura, se rodeó en llamas y éstas tomaron la forma de los espíritus que llevaba dentro: alargado y fiero.

— ¡Hikuzuryuujin!

El dragón de fuego salió en dirección del rival, quien soltó un chasquido molesto: ¿Dos veces la misma técnica? Obviamente el otro se tramaba algo, pero por la celeridad del momento él no pudo dilucidar el qué. Volvió a esquivar el impacto, solo que esta vez KaiserGreymon redirigió al dragón de llamas antes de que chocara contra el suelo para que saliera detrás del demonio.

— ¡Infeliz!—rugió Astamon al ver la jugada.

Levantó la Oro Salmón y descargó toda la munición contra el monstruo flamígero que le perseguía, deshaciéndolo pero perdiendo de vista a su objetivo principal. Volvió la cabeza hacia su izquierda al escucharlo gritar:

— ¡Enryūgeki!

El disparo salido de la espada dio de lleno contra Astamon, quien soltó un rugido de dolor y fue rodeado en llamaradas. Nieves se cubrió ante la gran cantidad de energía que salió y al descubrirse nuevamente, se sorprendió de ver que el otro seguía en pie pero con serios daños. Le costó esfuerzo ponerse en pie. Su chaqueta se prendía en los bordes, por lo que el demonio se deshizo de ella de un movimiento y también de la bufanda, no sin antes extraer más balas para su arma. La joven pudo notar cómo KaiserGreymon lucía notoriamente cansado: estaba usando mucha energía y ya llevaban demasiados oponentes solo para un digimon.

"_Debería retirarme."—_Pensó ella, mordiéndose el labio_—"Volver con más digimon para este nivel. No importa que sea el segundo favorito de los tamers por su gran fuerza: no es invencible."_

— ¡KaiserGreymon!—llamó la chica.

El aludido se volvió a verla.

— ¡Retirémonos! ¡Intentémoslo de nuevo pero con más ayuda!

— ¿Qué?—exclamó él, sorprendiéndose.

Nieves pudo notar que la decisión había repercutido en el digimon: habían llegado muy lejos a punta de mucho esfuerzo, y para un digimon honorable y aguerrido como él, retirarse hería en su orgullo. Pero ella no podía exigirle tanto; no lo hacía con su propio digimon y tampoco se sentía capaz de hacerlo con KaiserGreymon.

Una leve risa llamó la atención de ambos y se volvieron a ver. Astamon reía entre dientes y se encogía de hombros.

—Anda, KaiserGreymon: sé un buen chico y obedece a tu camarada adoptiva.

El dragón volvió a gruñir, enfurecido por el talante del demonio. Muchos de sus compañeros guardianes del juego lo tildaban de sentimental por ser muy apegado a las decisiones de los jugadores que le tocaban como tamer, pero para él la lealtad era importante en todo momento, aunque solo se conocieran durante algunas horas. La decisión de Nieves no le gustaba de nada, y menos cuando su oponente se reía de él. Nunca antes le habían pedido que se retirara por lo que esto no le sentaba del todo bien. Sin embargo se recordó que él mantenía su obediencia a los jóvenes que le habían elegido para luchar, por lo que ahora no le quedaba más que callarse y aceptar.

Bajó la guardia y desvió la mirada. La peli azul tragó saliva, sintiéndose un poco mal de tener que obligar al otro a rendirse. La risa irónica de Astamon alcanzó incluso para irritarla a ella, quien raras veces prestaba demasiada atención a la mofa de los rivales, siempre concentrada en ayudar a su compañero.

—El gran KaiserGreymon rindiéndose por culpa de una niña asustada—siguió el otro, sacudiendo la cabeza y recargándose en el arma con la boca de ésta contra el suelo—, debe ser humillante, ¿verdad?

El aludido estuvo por gritarle que se callara, cuando sintió algo extraño en su cuerpo y éste comenzó a brillar. Dentro de pocos segundos había recuperado su forma como Vritramon a causa del cansancio y de haber cumplido su límite de evolución. Esto causó más risa en el demonio albino, quien sacó una caja del interior de su traje y sustrajo otro cigarro.

—No quieres ceder—dijo Nieves atrás a su camarada adoptivo— ¿verdad?

El otro se volvió a verla: lucía molesta y abochornada a causa de los comentarios de Astamon. Se imaginó lo difícil que sería para alguien orgulloso como el dragón o como su propio Ryudamon.

—La verdad es que no—replicó Vritramon con franqueza—, pero si es lo que vas a decidir…

La joven levantó la cabeza con un gesto raro en la mirada; uno que raras veces asomaba y que se podía contar con los dedos de una mano cada vez que había sido visto en sus ojos. Ryudamon lamentó habérselo perdido.

— ¡Ve por él!—exclamó ella con la voz llena de determinación.

Vritramon se sorprendió de verla cambiar repentinamente, pero asintió lleno de la convicción de la chica y la satisfacción de saber que continuaría peleando. Astamon más allá terminaba de guardar la caja en su bolsillo interior y tenía el cigarro entre los labios. Se sorprendió igualmente de escuchar la resolución de la niña miedosa y se quedó parado un momento en su sitio.

— ¿Qué has dicho?—exigió saber seriamente.

— ¿Te ofrezco fuego?—preguntó Vritramon a su vez, encendiendo intensamente sus alas y levantando sus garras.

Las Rudri Tarpana se ajustaron en sus brazos al tiempo que el demonio empujaba con su pie la punta de Oro Salmón y levantaba ésta de un enérgico movimiento.

— ¡Corona Blaster!

— ¡Hellfire!

Los ataques de los dos digimon chocaron y levantaron una gran explosión de fuego y llamas moradas a causa del Hellfire. Astamon retrocedió al tiempo que escuchaba a la chica a lo lejos decir:

— ¡Volcano Blaze!

"_¡Esa carta de fuego!"—_pensó el mafioso.

El siguiente ataque de Vritramon sería uno de dicho elemento, por lo que se preparó para eludir el golpe. Se llevó una terrible sorpresa al ver que el dragón salía de entre las llamas rojas y violetas que terminaban de apagarse, giraba sobre sí mismo y lo alcanzaba con su larga cola, golpeándolo y derribándolo contra el suelo. Al momento en el que se giraba para levantarse rápidamente, Astamon se vio aplastado con un pie del otro sobre el pecho y la Rudri Tarpana sobre su cara. Nieves cerró con fuerza los ojos.

Momentos después, los dos personajes observaban la calle finalmente vacía mientras el tema de _You're the one that I want_ sonaba en alguna parte.

—No utilizaste la carta Volcano Blaze—comentó el digimon, mirando a su compañera con extrañeza.

—No. Creí que si la usaba demasiadas veces ibas a reventar—respondió ella sonriendo con ingenuidad.

—Pero le hiciste creer a Astamon que sí—siguió Vritramon, sonriendo a su vez.

Nieves asintió con la cabeza, aunque perdió el gesto de un momento a otro.

— ¿Fue algo deshonorable?—preguntó, temiéndose haber metido la pata con un digimon como ese.

El dragón desvió la mirada, contrariado pero divertido ante las salidas peculiares de la joven. Negó con la cabeza y sacudió levemente la cola.

—Digamos que fue un movimiento más bien táctico—prefirió decir.

* * *

Minutos más tarde y con el sol tiñendo de tonos anaranjados todo el escenario de la anticuada ciudad, los dos personajes se detuvieron al ver que el escudo verde de los Nature Spirits flotaba sobre un semáforo apagado en una calle sin vehículos.

El tema _Hotel California_ llegaba desde alguna parte, de nuevo, Nieves no podía decir desde donde. La música había estado sonando desde que había llegado al nivel pero nunca había dado con el lugar específico desde donde salía. Flotando justo en medio de la calle, a varios metros sobre el suelo y con un tamaño lo suficientemente grande para que todos pudieran verlo, un reproductor anticuado señalaba los minutos y segundos del "track 125". No podía ser eso lo que reproducía la música, pues la canción actual estaba por el principio y el track 125 estaba a poco de terminar. Le resultó extraño.

La joven tamer miró alrededor y pudo verlo: el guardián del escudo. Arresterdramon ciertamente no tenía el aire de mafioso que tenía su _underboss_, pero aun así algo en él recordaba a una especie de criminal. Uno con estilo, pensó la chica. Estaba sentado en un pórtico viejo con la pintura descascarada. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y su cabeza y dedo índice se movían al ritmo de lo que estaba escuchando en sus grandes cascos amarillos. No parecía haber reparado en los recién llegados.

—Mira—dijo su compañero, indicándole con su garra.

La peli azul siguió su dirección y pudo ver a dos rookies en el otro lado de la acera; un Bearmon y un Kotemon. También tenían grandes auriculares de colores en sus orejas, estaban frente a frente y jugaban con sus _Game Boy Color_ unidas por el _Cable Link_. Parecían totalmente ausentes de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

—Son los protegidos de Arresterdramon—explicó Vritramon a la joven—. No van a moverse de ahí ni a inmiscuirse en nada, pero si un solo ataque les llega a alcanzar, el nivel de poder de Arresterdramon se va a disparar y vamos a tener problemas.

—Auch… ¿es como con el volcán en tu nivel?—preguntó ella, mirándolo hacia arriba.

—Así es, solo que el volcán allá se activa por una cuestión de tiempo. Si somos precavidos podemos evitar que eso suceda en este nivel también.

—De acuerdo—asintió la chica—. ¿Cómo llamamos a Arresterdramon? Parece muy metido en su música…

—Es mejor que esperemos un poco a que termine lo que está escuchando—aconsejó el dragón, sonriendo levemente—, se pone de mal humor cuando interrumpen una canción y eso a su vez hace que se vuelva más agresivo. Tiene un raro sentido del humor y parece alguien muy tranquilo, pero hay ciertos detalles que lo hacen explotar con facilidad.

—Oh…

Nieves tragó saliva, preguntándose qué tipo de digimon sería ese tal Arresterdramon en realidad. Le parecía muy extraño que el líder de una banda de mafiosos se dedicara a escuchar música y dejara que sus subalternos hicieran el trabajo, o que se rodeara de gente tan fría y peligrosa como el Astamon y a su vez tuviera a su cuidado a dos rookies. Eso sí, si tenía a tantos digimon fuertes a su servicio, tenía que tratarse de alguien muy competente.

Los ojos azules de la humana se quedaron fijos en la barra del reproductor, al tiempo que la canción llegaba a sus últimos segundos y se detenía al fin. Antes de que pasara al track 126, el dragón purpura abrió lentamente los ojos, pausó su lista de reproducción en su viejo y pequeño _Discman_, y de un impulso se puso de pie. Caminó lentamente hasta estar debajo del semáforo y se colgó los auriculares alrededor de su largo cuello. Nieves pudo tomar mejor nota de su aspecto: su expresión denotaba toda la tranquilidad y desinterés del universo, su forma de moverse era desenfada y masticaba un palillo. Puso ambas manos en su cintura y habló:

—Hasta que consiguieron llegar.

—Tus rufianes nos dieron muchos problemas—dijo Vritramon tranquilamente.

Ya no estaba en tan malas condiciones, pues la caminata hasta el lugar y la ayuda de la Stamina Seed habían ayudado a reducir su cansancio.

—Para eso les pago—dijo el dragón más bajo, tal y como decía Astamon. Bajó la mirada y se quedó viendo a Nieves, quien dio un leve respingo al tener la atención del otro—. Así que ésta es la ganadora del día de hoy, ¿eh? ¿Qué edad tiene?—preguntó, sonriendo—Parece un bebé.

—Eso es lo de menos—replicó Vritramon—, lo importante es que consiguió llegar hasta aquí y viene por tu escudo.

Nieves tragó saliva y evitó exhibir su nerviosismo ante el mafioso.

—Ah sí. El escudo…alguna vez los jugadores podrían venir a buscar droga; igual me harían un favor.

El digimon sacó su aparto del bolsillo, presionó algunas cosas y el reproductor virtual de arriba se enlazó con el del dragón; por lo tanto, lo que Arresterdramon tenía en su _Discman_ era lo que se veía arriba.

—Bueno, ya saben cómo es esto—siguió diciendo el digimon morado, moviendo su palito mientras hablaba—, así que vayamos al grano. Como tu _partner_ parece muy novata creo que esto se va a terminar rápido. ¿Cómo te llamas, por cierto?

—Nieves—respondió la chica, con las mejillas manchadas por el comentario.

—Qué raro nombre. ¿No tendrás por primer nombre Blanca, cierto?—dijo Arresterdramon, riéndose de su propio chiste.

La aludida se avergonzó todavía más y desvió la mirada. El dragón más bajo sacudió la cabeza y también su larga cola acabada en una cuchilla triple muy afilada.

—Bueno: al caso. Nuestra breve pelea. Será como el capítulo 121 de Dragon Ball Z—dijo el otro, sorprendiendo mucho a Nieves de escucharle decir eso—, yo seré Trunks y tú serás Freezer—siguió diciendo, apuntando a Vritramon.

Arresterdramon puso _play_ a su lista de reproducción y se ajustó los cascos en la cabeza. Un remix de canciones muy rápido comenzó a sonar en todo el lugar y el dragón púrpura le subió exageradamente el volumen, llenando toda la calle con su música. Los dos retadores cerraron los ojos ante el fuerte sonido.

—Tamer Nieves—llamó el dragón rojizo, teniendo que alzar mucho la voz para que lo escucharan—, ¿tú sabes a qué se refiere con eso del capítulo?

La aludida se mordió el labio, nerviosa. Recordaba haber visto esa serie cuando era más niña, y también recordaba haber visto ese capítulo…

"_Es una especie de…mafioso, retro y además parece gustarle el anime"—_pensó la chica, apenas escuchando sus propios pensamientos.

Arresterdramon comenzó a dar ligeros saltos en su sitio, emocionado por la pelea. De un momento a otro se lanzó de un veloz movimiento contra Vritramon, atacándolo con una serie de veloces puñetazos y patadas. El dragón rojo consiguió bloquear varios de ellos, pero no alcanzaba a lanzar ninguno dado la agilidad del otro y su facilidad para lanzar un golpe detrás del otro sin dejar espacio para un contraataque. Se movía tan de prisa que Nieves creía estar viendo al digimon con más de dos brazos y piernas, y de hecho estaba segura de que veía algo más atacando fuera de sus extremidades.

Cuando de un golpe certero Arresterdramon rompió la defensa de Vritramon, el digimon pareció sonreír y lanzó una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas contra el otro, sin que el enemigo consiguiera defenderse. La peli azul finalmente consiguió verlo: la cola de Arresterdramon también impactaba en el oponente, funcionando como una quinta extremidad que no solo le servía para mantener el equilibrio cuando se quedaba sobre un pie; también podía lanzar rápidos golpes que abollaban la armadura de su compañero, amenazando de romperla.

— ¡Protégete, Vritramon!—llamó ella.

Pero el aludido no pudo hacer nada. Aun cuando intentaba retroceder para alejarse, Arresterdramon cerraba espacios y no le daba tregua. Un contador había aparecido en el cielo después del golpe cinco, ¡y alcanzó a sumar 57 golpes antes de que el dragón púrpura se detuviera para respirar! Vritramon cayó sobre una rodilla y sus dos manos, respirando agitadamente y sintiéndose mareado después de la colosal paliza de golpes que había recibido. Nieves no lo podía creer: estaba estática en su sitio y con los ojos desmesurados.

—Vritra…mon…

El guardián continuó moviéndose en su lugar durante el par de segundos que se había dado para descansar. Cuando estuvo listo su oponente aún no conseguía reponerse, por lo que corrió hacia él cuando la canción que sonaba marcó el rápido estribillo y se elevó listo para lanzar una patada en el aire.

— ¡Falcon Kick!—rugió el digimon, impactando de lleno al otro y arrojándolo metros hacia atrás.

Él por su parte aterrizó perfectamente, retomó su ritmo y se quedó esperando a que el rival se levantara.

— ¡Vritramon!—exclamó la joven, acercándose un poco para ver si estaba consciente.

La patada le había dado en la cara y se había notado muy fuerte, a pesar de que no habían salido llamas ni nada por el estilo. El dragón rojo soltó un gemido y se incorporó con cierta dificultad. Tuvo que parpadear con fuerza un par de veces para dejar de ver manchitas.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Nieves, teniendo que hablar muy fuerte para escucharse por sobre la música.

—Más o menos…

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Que estoy bien!—respondió él.

No tenía daños críticos pero los puñetazos de Arresterdramon eran aplastantes.

— ¿Otra ronda?—gritó el dragón morado desde lejos, sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la canción.

Nieves se volvió a verlo tratando de pensar en qué podían hacer, pero la música estaba tan fuerte que no se podía concentrar. Vritramon encendió sus alas en intensas llamaradas y salió despedido contra el otro, con las Rudri Tarpana adelante y lanzando una lluvia de fuego contra su rival. Arresterdramon estiró sus alas elásticas y de un fuerte impulso salió disparado hacia arriba, esquivando el Corona Blaster. Giró sobre sí mismo al tiempo que su cuerpo se envolvía en energía púrpura y decenas de dragones salían de ésta energía. Vritramon se giró hacia él y continuó disparando, pero su ataque impactó contra el del otro que venía bajando. Muchos otros dragones quedaron intactos sin embargo y se dirigieron hacia el rival.

— ¡Oh no!

Nieves vio que los dragones venían por su compañero, por lo que rápidamente sacó la carta Hum y la pasó por el D-arc. El Prism Gallet impactó contra el Yin-Yang y Vritramon se vio libre del ataque. Sin embargo y sin que ninguno de los dos personajes se diera cuenta, Arresterdramon bajó a toda velocidad tras la cortina de humo que se había liberado al impactar las dos técnicas anteriormente y apareció a espaldas de Vritramon. El dragón rojo lo sintió y cuando se volvió a verlo, recibió el impacto del Flog Shot directo sobre su coraza, la que le protegió pero terminó de destruirse. El digimon salió despedido hacia atrás por el fuerte impacto y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Tsk!—soltó el mafioso, sin dejar de moverse en su lugar— ¿Qué pasó, Vritramon? Antes eras chévere.

El aludido se levantó con dificultad sin entender de qué venía el comentario. Muy nerviosa por cómo estaba marchando la batalla, Nieves se mordió un dedo y trató de pensar en una estrategia, pero de nuevo, el sonido estridente no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Un remix de _U can't touch this_ comenzó a sonar, emocionando al dueño del nivel.

— ¡Uh! ¡Esa es buena!

El digimon volvió a subirle el volumen a la música destrozando los nervios de la chica, quien se cubrió los oídos con ambas manos y apretó con fuerza los dientes. Miró al oponente en su sitio seguir moviéndose al ritmo de cada nueva canción y maldijo la música tan fuerte. Repentinamente su adolorido cerebro hizo la conexión.

Arresterdramon salió a por su oponente con sus ágiles y coordinados movimientos. Vritramon hacía un esfuerzo para mantenerlo alejado con su Corona Blaster, pero en cuanto el dragón morado conseguía saltar su barrera de fuego y acercarse, no había modo de quitárselo de encima y el contador de _hits_ empezaba a subir. Nieves más allá observaba la pelea con las orejas aún tapadas y tratando de escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

"_¡Eso es! La música es su ventaja. Es la forma en la que controla la batalla: le asegura su propio ritmo para evadir y atacar al rival, y al mismo tiempo lo desconcierta con el sonido tan alto."_

En el escenario de la pelea, Vritramon cayó nuevamente sobre su rodilla y respirando agitadamente. El otro sonrió con malicia, hizo espacio después de haberle metido 63 veloces golpes a su rival y juntó sus manos atrás en una pose que a Nieves se le hizo familiar. Empezó a rodearse de energía púrpura, la misma de antes, y dragones alargados salieron de su cuerpo. Algunos de ellos se juntaron entre sus manos volviéndose una esfera morada brillante.

— ¡Hadouken!—rugió el digimon, moviendo sus brazos adelante.

El disparo salió directo hacia Vritramon seguido de otros dragones. Nieves se apresuró y esperó el momento preciso para bloquear la técnica con un segundo uso de la carta Hum. El Prism Gallet modificado de Arresterdramon impactó contra el Yin-Yang y gran cantidad de humo llenó el espacio.

— ¡Vritramon!—llamó la joven, tratando de hacerse escuchar— ¡Ven, pronto!

El aludido escuchó la llamada de la chica, batió sus alas y se reunió con ella. Nieves pudo constatar el terrible estado en el que estaba su camarada: su armadura se caía a pedazos a causa de la enorme cantidad de golpes que había recibido, pero su temple fiero aún quería seguir luchando.

— ¡Sus cascos!—dijo ella, apuntándose a las orejas— ¡Destruye sus cascos!

Vritramon no comprendió a qué venía esa instrucción, pero había confiado en la humana desde el inicio del nivel y no iba a dudar de ella ahora. Se volvió hacia el oponente, quien esperaba metros más allá mientras seguía dando saltos en su sitio al ritmo de un mix de _This is the rithm of the night_. El dragón se pensó un momento en cómo alcanzaría los auriculares del otro, hasta que se le ocurrió algo y salió contra él con un fuerte movimiento de sus alas.

Mientras los dos digimon se enfrascaban en su pelea, Nieves volvió a meter la mano en su bolsillo y sacó sus digi cartas. Se guardó Volcano Blaze y Super Evolution Plug-in S: su camarada no estaba en condiciones de volver a soportar su digievolución ni gastar tantas energías. Miró las cartas que le quedaron, especialmente los Training Grips. Intentó hacer memoria del motivo absurdo por el que se había traído esa digi carta, pero el sonido estridente le dificultaba recordar mucho fuera del simulador. Seguramente Ryudamon le había recomendado algo…

Cerró los ojos al escuchar una leve explosión y levantó la cabeza: Vritramon había arrojado un remolino de fuego desde un batir de sus alas, impactando en Arresterdramon y haciéndolo caer por primera vez. Antes de que consiguiera levantarse, el dragón rojo se abalanzó sobre él y estiró su garra, atrapándolo por la armadura roja que recubría su pecho y arrancándole de un tirón los cascos, haciéndolos pedazos.

— ¡Eso es!—exclamó la peli azul, dando un salto en su sitio.

El reproductor que flotaba en el cielo se detuvo en el acto y un delicioso silencio invadió la calle. Nieves nunca había sido amiga del silencio, pero nunca antes le había sentado tan bien.

En su lugar, Arresterdramon se levantó de un salto con algunos magullones a causa del Flame Storm. Se llevó la mano en un acto reflejo a la cabeza solo para obviar que sus auriculares ya no estaban. Esto lo puso de muy mal humor.

—_Dude_…no tienes idea de lo que me costaron esos cascos.

—Te conseguirás otros sin dificultad—replicó el dragón rojo.

— ¡Tsk! ¡Esperaba una disculpa!

El digimon se lanzó contra su oponente nuevamente. Nieves observó con asombro cómo ahora el digimon no se movía exageradamente rápido como antes, al ritmo de sus veloces y agitadas canciones, aunque no por eso dejaba de ser muy ágil. La muchacha sonrió al sentir que había anotado un punto, pero el guardián del escudo llevaba muchos a su vez. Volvió a concentrarse en algún plan. Vio la carta Haguro entre las que había traído y se puso a pensar: ¿de qué le serviría llenar el espacio de oscuridad? Podría utilizar el par de minutos del efecto para meter algún daño, pero luego se terminaría y volverían a la situación en la que estaban, es decir, con Arresterdramon robándole votos de genialidad a Vritramon.

— ¡Me acordé!—exclamó ella de pronto, levantando la cabeza con un gesto de asombro en su rostro.

Los dos oponentes más allá se distrajeron por un segundo, pero rápidamente regresaron a lo suyo y continuaron luchando. Nieves finalmente había recordado para qué había traído Trainin Grips. No le servía de nada sola, tenía que usarla en una combinación.

— ¡Vritramon!—llamó la joven, separando las dos cartas y guardando el resto— ¡Prepárate!

El digimon asintió y de un golpe con su Rudri Tarpana directo a la mandíbula, logró sacarse al dragón más bajo durante algunos segundos, los que Nieves necesitaba.

— ¡Haguro!

Las sombras se extendieron desde el cuerpo de Vritramon hacia su entorno, llenando varios metros a su alrededor con oscuridad y atrapando entre ellas a Arresterdramon. El digimon morado retrocedió ante el cambio de escenario y al ver que se le había perdido su oponente.

— ¡Qué mala jugada!—exclamó el mafioso, mirando en rededor— ¡De niño me daba miedo la oscuridad pero ya no, viejo!

La peli azul dio la indicación a su camarada adoptivo por medio del D-arc, de modo que Arresterdramon no pudiera escucharla y alertarse. Aguardó algunos segundos, hasta que su compañero le dio su señal para que jugara su siguiente carta.

— ¡Training Grips!

En su lugar y rodeado de negrura, Arresterdramon escuchó el nombre de la carta y soltó un _what da fuck_. ¿Quién usaba una carta tan _"lol"_ como aquella? Lo averiguó cuando un par de segundos después sentía una horrible presión alrededor de su cuerpo que lo tomó por sorpresa y lo hizo caer al suelo de lado. Vritramon se había posicionado detrás y le había traspasado el equipo solo con darle un empujón. El digimon soltó un rugido y utilizó toda su fuerza para intentar librarse, pero era como luchar con una camisa de fuerza hecha de acero. Dejó salir algunas maldiciones, mezcla de inglés y español, y afuera Nieves escuchó la detonación del Corona Blaster hasta que solo hubo silencio.

Un momento después, la oscuridad de Haguro desaparecía y solo quedaban los dos digimon en medio de la calle hecha pedazos. En la otra acera los dos rookie salieron completamente ilesos y estaban todavía metidos en su juego de video. Vritramon estaba de pie, muy cansado y adolorido junto a Arresterdramon, quien había perdido el equipo de entrenamiento y yacía tirado en el suelo con humo saliendo de los agujeros en su armadura.

—No estuvo…tan mal—soltó el dragón púrpura, mirando al cielo y sin poder sentir la cola—. Fue más bien como la pelea de Gokú y Vegeta…heh…buen capítulo…

Sonrió con cierto sarcasmo y se desintegró en polvo de datos, los que se almacenaron en el escudo verde de los Nature Spirit. El objeto salió flotando hacia las manos de la joven. Nieves lo recibió emocionada mientras su camarada adoptivo se reunía con ella, y el juego pedía guardar los cambios.

—Estuviste genial, Vritramon—dijo ella, mirándole hacia arriba—, gracias por ayudarme.

—Fue un honor pelear a tu lado, tamer Nieves—respondió el digimon con su solemnidad habitual.

La peli azul sonrió con nerviosismo, sin poder acostumbrarse a su exagerada amabilidad. Si en su anterior aventura Shawujinmon le había parecido un poco frívolo, Vritramon tenía que ser algo así como su antítesis cálida, educada y caballerosa.

No estaba segura de si sobreviviría a su exceso de cordialidad la próxima vez.

**Would you like to save your progress: YES/NO**

**SAVED**


End file.
